


All Elite Women

by aedub



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Group Sex, Male Protagonist, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aedub/pseuds/aedub
Summary: An Independent wrestler gets a call from Jim Ross over at AEW, asking if he'd like a try out match on AEW Dark, as they're looking for "BIG" guys. He accepts the offer as he's very eager to experience the talents of the AEW roster... The Women's roster to be precise, whilst working on a plan to make sure he wins a championship belt and retain it for a very long time.
Kudos: 11





	1. Shhhh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for The Stud's AEW Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Peter H. for his input for this chapter.

Inside the Jacksonville sports stadium or more precisely the amphitheatre connected to the stadium called Daily's Place the sounds of “ _Shhhh... Shhhh_ ” could be heard. It was not unfamiliar experience to the crowd as this was the entrance theme of The Librarians, ( **Peter Avalon** & **Leva Bates** ). Who were making their way down the ramp for a match on AEW Dark, but this time the opponent who was already in the ring was particularly special. The wrestler Peter would be facing, known as “ **The Stud** ” too many, stood bare-chested with only MMA boots, trunks and gloves on. He was on one side of the squared circle, his hands upraised in guard position, making sure his from was correct. A hulking, brawny man of considerable strength, he had accomplished many victories all over the world in MMA, UFC and Pro-Wrestling, while having a formidable reputation throughout the Independent Wrestling world. Despite this, he was still being tested by AEW management with his future in AEW riding on how well he performs in this match.

“ _You’ll be my first win in AEW, Muscles_ ” Peter said to his opponent in an overly confident voice, trying to Trash talk... It didn’t work. Instead The Stud responded in a genially friendly tone “ _ **Well if I’m your first, I promise to be gentle**_ ” this causing Leva Bates to giggle at his retort. But she soon got worried about Peter’s safety now she was getting a better look at this man. She found herself fixated on his trunks and more importantly the large bulge his black trunks were hiding. “ _Jinkies_ ” she thought “ _There’s no way that could be… his thing… I mean it’s just too BIG!_ ” She told herself that she better keep her eyes on him in this match as it looks like he’s hiding a … baseball bat in his trunks.

" _ **Examining the merchandise?**_ " A deep, amused sounding voice broke up her thoughts as Leva turned her gaze upwards to his face. The first thing she noticed was the cocky smirk on his face, she couldn't say that she recognised the face of this man, but she did she recognised he was built like a tank. Muscular and tall, and with pearly white teeth that was both a perfect fit and stark contrast for the dark stubble of this handsome man. There was an aura about this man that screamed confidence, no doubt verging right off the far edge into arrogance. Their was something dangerous about this man. He seemed able to handle himself in a fight from the looks of him. Speaking of looks, The Stud was looking over her still with that amused smirk. Eyeing her up in fact. Rather like how a hungry animal eye ups a piece of meat.

But then the Ring-bell rang, breaking up her thoughts again, as she collected herself she looked back up to the ring only to see… Peter getting pinned? “ _1.. 2.. 3.._ “ the crowd chanted out as the match ended. “ _Wait what?_ ” Leva said to herself completely confused as she rushed into the ring to check on Peter. His chest was heaving as he tried to talk “ _D.. did.. did I get him?_ ” too dazed to even know who he was talking too. Leva was checking him over as a immense shadow covered them both. She looked up to see The Stud looming over both Librarians. The Stud then bent down and grabbed Peter, Leva wanted to doing something to stop him and save Peter from a post-match beat down, but what could she do against a brute twice her size that looked like he was all Muscle?. The Stud got Peter to stand up on his feet and then… shook his hand, raised his arm as a sign of respect.

Later that night after AEW Dark had ended Leva was sitting at her Hotel room, preparing some books for herself to read that week when there was knock at her door. She was so focused on what she was doing that instead of looking through the eye hole to see who was at the door; she just opened it to see The Stud. He was wearing black boots, dark navy jeans and a tight white V-neck shirt that showed off his Incredible Olympian Physique. The Stud just walked into her room, lightly pushing her back, a massive smile spread across his face.

" _S-stud! What are you doing here?_ " Leva asked, clearly in shock.

" _ **Well I could tell you I’m only here to let you know I’ve just signed a year long contract with AEW… But I'm really here because of what you saw today Leva.**_ " He replied.

" _I-I knew it, it was a weapon!_ ” he chuckled at her as she said this “ _p-please I didn’t tell anyone and we can pretend it never happened._ " she offered now getting a little scared of this hulking male. What The Stud said next was not what Leva expected.

" _ **Oh no Leva, I'm here because I Know you liked what you saw. And you want to see more of it up close.**_ " He began to rub his bulge and slowly walked towards her. Leva started backing up thinking he was going to hurt her with his hidden weapon. She was forced to stop when she hit the wall. Stud smiled at her, having no were to run and then pulled his… Ten inch semi erect cock out.

" _W-what… what the frick!?_ " Leva barely managed to say as her eyes bulged out of her head. He came eleven inches away from her so his cock just managed not to reach her. She put her hand out to push him away but he grabbed her hand and put it against his cock, using his dominant strength to keep it there.

" _It … it really was your… Ding Dong?!_ " She said, her hand not being able to fully grasp his girth. Despite being forced to feel his huge cock, deep down Leva was attracted to its amazing size. The Stud held her hand there for a few seconds before finally letting go of her wrist. But now that her hand was free and she could let go of his cock… and she didn’t. “ _I-I’ve need seen one, I mean have, but not like this_ ” Leva managed to get out, as she slowly over came the shock of not only seeing such a big cock, but feeling it too.

While staring as it in amazement, Leva slowly almost if by automatic, began to stroke it! A deep low moan filled the room “ _ **Mmmm**_ ” that served as The Stud's response and added “ _ **Why don’t you take a closer look Leva?**_ " And with that he gently placed his large hands on her shoulders, lowering her down to the ground. As she came face to face with this giant cock The Stud asked “ _ **How about a review?**_ ” and before she could react he shoved his dick in her mouth and began thrusting. She began resisting for a moment but couldn't help but enjoy the large cock in her mouth and the way he thrusted got her hot.

" _Oh my God! I'm.. I’m Wet!_ " She thought. She couldn't believe she was actually sucking a man she not only just met today, but a man with amazing muscles and giant cock. She reached up to the top of her head and untied the bun her heir was tied in, letting her bright blue hair fall free. She felt him throb in her mouth obviously finding her loose look arousing; she then let out a moan and started sucking The Stud's cock willingly.

" _ **Mmmm you little slutty Librarian, Mmmm yeah suck it.**_ " The Stud ordered in delight at the woman who had been dominated by him and was now his bitch.

After a 30 minutes of intense sucking The Stud couldn't keep it in any longer and roared as he creamed himself in Leva’s mouth. She swallowed it all willingly and then after his cock was done pumping those thick heavy loads out, she then started to use her tongue and licked his big cock clean. " _ **That's a good little girl.**_ " The Stud praised her as he put his still large but now flaccid penis back into his pants.

" _OhmyGodOhmyGod OhmyGod! What did I just do?_ " Leva said more to herself than anyone else. " _ **Don’t you remember? You sucked my nice thick cock and you know what… you loved it**_ " was The Studs response. With that he zipped up his jeans and moved towards the door. “ _Wait!_ ” Leva yelled _“Your just… gonna leave?_ ”

“ _ **Like I said I’ve just signed a contract with AEW so I’ve got to introduce myself to the boys and shake some hands**_ ” The Stud said flatly “ _Oh… okay_ ” Leva looked down to the floor as she said those words, feeling used and cheap. But then before she could register, The Stud was less than an inch in front of her, she looked up. The Stud looked directly into her eyes, then with a calm but serious tone of voice said “ _ **We’re going to do this again, and more… you know that right?**_ ” “ _Y-yeah_ ” a completely flustered Leva responded as The Stud left the room.


	2. Leva (Mastur)Bates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stud comes back to see Leva as he doesn't wish to incur any late fees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to P. Hernandez for his input for this chapter.

Later that night Leva was desperately fingered herself and watched porn clip after porn clip all tagged under “Huge Penis”. She knew what she had done was wrong, but his cock was just so BIG! And he's sooo sexy. Early that morning she woke up at 3:30 to a knock at her door. She quickly got up and went to put on her dressing gown but then saw she was still in her Librarian outfit (Tight white button shirt and a short purple pencil skirt) she was so busy masturbating last night she didn’t even take off her clothes. Deciding that she still looked somewhat presentable, she went to go see who was knocking. She opened the door to reveal The Stud.

" _ **Hey.**_ " he started. " _ **I told you I’d be seeing you again.**_ ” his tone became little more aggressive as he told her “ _ **I suggest you let me in.**_ " Leva allowed him to enter her room without even a though about it.

" _So, how was your introduction to the boys?_ " She asked.

" ** _Great, seems like a really friendly atmosphere here. But It was a little frustrating trying to make a good first impression whilst having a rock hard boner thinking about you._** " he responded looking directly into her eyes. Leva turned around to look out the window so she wouldn’t be showing how red faced she was at his comment.

" _Listen, yesterday… yesterday was an accident and… and I don’t want it to happen again._ " she said to him, putting her foot down and knowingly lying. The Stud came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

" _ **You know Leva, you are the hottest librarian I've ever seen. I’ve always found smart, independent women incredibly Sexy!**_ ” his deep voice said into her ear “ _ **At my old high school I used to hangout in the library after school because the librarian was the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my teen aged life.**_ ” he told her as he continued to massage her. He could feel her relaxing.

" _ **She was a lot like you: Smart, had an amazing body and I just had have her.**_ " The Stud told her. She didn't know how he was doing it but she was getting really relaxed, very hot and… wet. “ _What did you do?_ ” Leva breathed out clearly getting aroused by his story. He brought his mouth right up to her ear, gritted his teeth and in his deep masculine voice told her “ _ **I FUCKED THAT BITCH! TILL SHE BEGGED ME TO STOP!**_ ”.

" _Ooohhhh. Fuck me. Please Fuck me!_ " She begged him. The Stud spun her around, griped her button shirt and ripped it in two like it was made of wet tissue paper. He immediately learned that Leva Bates wasn’t wearing a bra thus his actions had revealed her white cream coloured, silky smooth breasts not to mention her rock solid pink nipples. He lost his composer at the sight of them, bringing one of his large muscular arms behind the small of her back and lifting her off the ground as he brought her breasts to his mouth and started sucking on them. Leva moaned out loud as she felt this huge male attack her breasts like a hungry baby, she moved her hands all over his large upper body, wanting to feel every part of him she could. Moving from his large arms to his broad shoulders, down to his powerful back, then up to his thick neck before raping her arms around his head pulling him closer, like she wanted to smother him with her chest. While she was busy with her hands, The Stud was busy with his free one as he pulled down his pants revealing his massive cock that sprang out in excitement. He then moved his free hand up to her skirt rolling it up to reveal her underwear. The Stud walked them over to the hotel room’s bed and dumped Leva on it.

Now he could get a better look at her underwear he noticed their colour “ _ **Hmm maybe they should have called you Blue Panties?**_ ” The Stud joked, as he hooked his fingers on the inside of her panties and ripped them off much like he did with her shirt. His eyes grew wide that the site before him “ _ **So your carpet does match the drapes**_ ” he said with a perverted smile on his face as he saw her dyed blue hair matching the hair on her head. “ _Please, please just fuck me!_ ” Leva said out of frustration due to the stoppage of physical contact. In response The Stud climbed on top of the bed, All Leva could do was watch as this huge male loomed over her, he moved one of his hands to her pussy to make sure she was wet… she was. He then moved his hand up to her chest to feel her boobs before giving her left nipple a sharp pinch causing Leva to let out a yep. " _ **Turn over bitch!**_ " he ordered in a very serious tone of voice, Leva didn’t have any choice; she complied getting into doggy position, feeling his large penis press up between her ass cheeks.

" _Please go easy on me. I've never had someone as… BIG! as you._ " she pleaded.

" _ **Oh no, I’m not going easy on a sexy little slut like you. I’m gonna Fuck You! Till you beg me to stop!**_ " he said menacingly. With that he inserted his great big thick cock into her soaking blue haired pussy and started thrusting hard, fast and deep.

 _"PPLLEEAASSEE SLOW DOWN!_ " She begged him, her tight pussy being stretched by his massive cock.

" _ **No chance!**_ " he replied and continued to thrust. After a few minutes Leva had come to love it and was loudly moaning in pleasure. Then she had the best orgasm ever, shooting her juices all over his rock hard abs. The Stud stopped, and then gave her ass a quick spanking as she came, before pulling his cock all the way out. But this was only to switch holes and began to fuck her even tighter ass. He thrusted relentlessly for another five minutes before Leva had another orgasm. This cycle continued for well over 90 minutes before The Stud couldn’t hold his own orgasm back any longer. It was a combination between Leva’s latest orgasm, her horny moans and the fact he was fucking one of the sexiest women in the wrestling world that caused The Stud to cum and cum HARD! But not before he pulled out of her ass and shoved his cock deep into her loving pussy, pumping his seed deep inside of her. Then putting his hands on Leva's butt cheeks massaging the areas he spanked.

They then both collapsed on the bed, panting for air and soaking with sweat.

" _That… That was… amazing!_ " Leva stated between panted breaths, whiles turning around and resting her head on her lover’s large chest.

" _ **Yeah it was baby, now Listen if you want this cock again you’ve got to do what I tell you, okay.**_ " The Stud told her as a matter of fact.

" _Yes, yes I will… Oh my god, you’re perfect, I'd do anything for you._ " she replied completely exhausted from the intense fucking session she just had.

They say together on the Bed for a few minutes and despite it now being morning, Leva fell asleep in her lover’s strong arms.

" _ **Now that was one hell of match**_ " The Stud thought to himself looking at the naked librarian who he had made his total bitch. " _ **But we’re still just in the Pre-show**_ ” as he looked through his phone which was currently on the AEW women’s roster, smiling as the sight of these sexy beauties made his large, flaccid, but admittedly temporally sore penis, twitch with sexual anticipation.


	3. The Star Of The Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Georgia Premier wrestling. for their input for this chapter.

A plethora of emotions rushed **Anna Jay** when she unexpectedly received a contract offer from AEW, she had always hoped this would happen, now after all her hard work she was still surprised. And she could hardly contain the excitement that stirred within her. She walked up to her mirror and tried to find traces of the jobber girl she once was. Instead, a tall, curvy, blonde woman with smooth long legs wearing ring gear that made her resemble Zatanna from DC comics stood before her. Staring back at herself with a sexy smirk. She caressed her hands over her soft cleavage, she was teeming with Potential and not to mention, seduction.

It was back stage at her next AEW Dark show, that she first spotted the other newbie “ **The Stud** ” He was the ultimate dream come true, he had an amazing muscled body as well as an incredibly handsome face. She thought about just slipping into her locker room but as she looked back to drink in another look of this Perfect male, she found his eyes staring back in her direction. For a moment she had the impulse to hide and run like a frightened little girl, but he was already walking over to her.

The Stud slowly walked over to Anna never taking his eyes off her, when he finally got within an inch of her, he introduced himself. As she made her own introduction she noticed that his beautiful blue eyes were screaming with awe and LUST! And although she had dated a few men, the way The Stud looked at her, just filled her with excitement. She immediately longed for his tongue to be inside her mouth, as well as other parts of him.

Much later at the hotel bar Anna was in a simple little black dress as she sat alone, the bar was mostly empty. The rest of the roster had gone to some place down the street to party. But because she was new, no one remembered to invite her. Earlier on some men who were also at the bar had been vying for her attention, but gave up when she told them “ _No_ ”. Just as she was going to leave two warm large hands came from behind and covered my eyes with darkness. “ _ **Hello again**_ ” A deep, amused, masculine voice sounded. Anna played along and threatened to hurt the intruder. When she was free to turn around, she saw The Stud’s handsome face, grinning at her. She couldn’t help but look him over; he was wearing black boots, dark navy jeans and a tight white V-neck shirt that showed off his muscular physique. She thought he looked like a Demi-god. He pulled a slow one-sided smile that could make schoolgirls swoon with love.

" _ **Sounds like you’ve got a lot of fight in you?**_ " The Stud asked in his masculine voice. A small lump formed in her throat. She swallowed it. " _Well I figured in this business I had to learn how to fight for myself_ ”. He sat down, across from her and ordered them both drinks. " _ **You know I been thinking, us newbie’s should stick together. And I already know you’re going to be somebody in AEW**_ ”. Anna was getting overwhelmed with all of The Stud’s flattery to say nothing of his raw sexual aura. “ _Want to go outside? I-I hear there could be shooting stars tonight_ ” she wittingly hinted “ **Of course** ” He replied without taking his eyes off of hers. Once they both got outside it was as if the universe had been conspiring with The Stud that night. Everything was perfect. The nearby bar was sounding slow, romantic music, Anna was getting wetter. The moon was coming to a full and its light was enough to illuminate their features. His handsomeness seemed even more prominent. _“NO!_ ” she screamed in her own head. What was she thinking? She had just been given an opportunity of a lifetime, AEW had took a big chance with her. And how was she about to repay them? By fucking another member of the roster. But god… how she wished he wasn’t.

It’s took every last bit of will power she had to even start to walk away from this incredibly perfect male, she had to recall her hours upon hours of training just to even get close to where she was now in her life. " _Well… I-I really loved… conversing with you but I think… I think it’s best if I head back to my room now._ "

" _ **Agreed**_ ” The Stud smugly announced as he caught her hand with his larger powerful one. Instantly, there was an invisible spark, and then Anna knew she couldn’t go anywhere but into his arms.

They exchanged hungry kisses for a long time, both their tongues were swirling in a fiery wet dance. The Stud grabbed a handful of her hair in his hand and pulled her head back. She moaned and moaned as he kissed and licked up and down her neck. Her fingers were massaging his scalp as he started kissing the top of her breasts. Breathlessly Anna asked, " _Is… Is this wrong?_ "

He clasped her face in both of his strong hands and stared longingly and lustfully into her eyes. " _ **This feeling could never be wrong! And I wan-NO... need you.**_ ” As soon as he stated this, her hands went to the crotch of his jeans and rubbed the large hard bulge within it, while at the same time he was sucking her breath in a wild torrid kisses.

She doesn’t not know how they both got there, but they were soon in her hotel room. The Stud pulled Anna close with his strong hands on her ass cheeks, so his bulging crotch was pressing up against her soaking wet one " _ **I know you’re still worried about your job with AEW. And if people find out you’ve been fucking the other talent. But you need to know… This IS going to happen**_ ” he informed her in a very serious tone of voice that just made her want him more.

She showered him with big wet sucking kisses. " _ **Now how about you give me a sexy little show?**_ " He asked, but really he was telling her. He went and sat at the edge of the bed while she teasingly hoisted up her dress. " _Tada!_ "

His beautiful eyes went wide. She bit her lip and winked at him. She then flicked her tongue at it him and looked at him fiercely. Slowly she slid her black dress down and stood before him in new sexy lingerie she had treated herself with. It was a beautiful strapless push-up and panty set studded with ruby-like gems. She twirled around for him, giggling. She then did some catwalk and poses and checked the hill between his thighs, seeing grow even larger. The Stud jumped up to his feet, his muscular hands caught Anna and made her face him. " _ **Baby, you're a Star. I don't know what to do with you… First!**_ " He pulled her to him and kissed her with deep passion. He then scooped her up and tossed her on the bed. The Stud stared down at her, like a predator drooling at prey it just walked into its den.

Anna rolled to one side of the bed and headed for the nearest corner, " _Pin me._ " His eyes narrowed. " _ **I’m thinking submission.**_ ” She tried her best not to be caught but she was no match for his speed and hunger. Almost instantly she was locked in his muscular arms. His force was overpowering and she grew weak at his strength all over her.

He scooped her up again, threw her over his shoulder and then back on the bed. He took off his white shirt. She flung herself at him. She rubbed her gem studded lingerie crotch against his male hardness and he lowly moaned and wrestled her back under him.

He hooked his fingers on the inside of the push-up bra “ _ **Expensive?**_ ” he quickly asked. “ _Ye-_ ” was all she managed to get out before he ripped it off her body. Soon both her breasts were in his rough, warm hands. He squeezed them gently at first and eventually kneaded them like dough. She couldn’t help moaning with pleasure. They were in his mouth soon, covered in the soft, warm and wet insides of it. She could swear on her own life there is no brassiere in the world that could compare to The Stud's virile hands and mouth. He sucked at her hard nipples and played with them using his warm tongue.

Anna turned to The Stud’s chest. She ran her tongue over his muscles, abs, around his navel and then went back up to kiss and lick his nipples. He moaned then finally pinned her under him, nailing both Anna’s wrists above her head. Now it was time for The Stud to get a pleasure only a woman can give. As he ripped of her panties much to same as her bra, he also kicked it off his jeans. Right then her wet pussy was "face to face" with his big, hard cock.

He spread her legs wider than she ever thought possible as she felt his rock-hard package slowly inching inside her. He was staring down at her eyes until he got as deep into her as he could go, then he started pumping maniacally inside her. He was big and hard and long and Anna could only so much as to bite her lip or kiss him to stop herself from screaming.

" _It hurtssss ah! It hurts... Don't stop... ohhhh, Oh My God!, I-I... I Love It! Ohh, harder please. Ohhhh awwww!_ "

They both started thrusting faster and faster, catching each other's breaths. Anna’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came, she screamed as loud as her voice would go until her vocal cords gave out do to her high pitch. She gushed like an ocean around his massive cock as he continued to thrust deep inside of her never slowing down. It was so much pleasure and so much pain and when he finally had to cum it sent her over to edge again. She had to arch her back and scream with her now horsed voice. He fell top of her, his head cushioned between her sweat covered breasts. He was still inside her as he pumped his thick heavy loads of his seed into her depths and she went almost crazy with the sensation of her organ contracting around his. Anna began to lose consciousness underneath him smiling to herself as she and her lover, this incredible male were literally one.


	4. The Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mr. Jernigan. for his input for this chapter.

Anna woke up in the early of the morning; she could feel herself smiling and once she was a little more awake she knew why. She woke up on her lover’s big manly chest, his large fingers massaging the inside of her pussy, with his powerful mouth sucking at her right breast

She couldn’t help but let out a moan of pure pleasure and amusement. " _Mmmm… Hungry?_ "

The Stud smirked against her breast as he pulled her head down to his. He kissed her slowly, gently and passionately as he tucked her hair behind her ears. " _ **I’m thinking breakfast in bed.**_ " And he stuffed his whole tongue into her wanting mouth while squeezing her breasts. She sucked on his wet and warm tongue until her eyes went teary and she had to gag for air.

 _ **"Oops.**_ " Then he went back to kiss and devour her breasts while his marble fingers explored the warm and wet cave of her womanhood. He did this for a while, and she savoured every moment of it, when he did stop, she look down to him and starred into his eyes for what felt like hours. He was so handsome, his face so full of contentment. “ _ **How about you give me a morning show?**_ ” they both knew what her answer was going to be “ _The show must go on_ ” she smiled down to him. Like she was going to say no to having another helping of the best creampie she’s ever had.

As she moved lower down his body she noticed something, her top-hat resting on his impressively erect big cock. She said nothing, being able to take a hint as she placed her top-hat back where it belonged, on top of her head. His powerful hands were on her hips guiding her down onto his erect manhood. She tried to slap his hands off her “ _Ah ah, no audience participation... Daddy._ ” he then smirked up at her as he placed his hands behind his head in a way that only showed off his incredible physique even more.

Anna gritted her teeth as she lowered herself onto her lover, her eyes crossed as her soaking wet pussy was being stretched by his massive cock. She then began to ride on top of him, with his hands still behind his head The Stud used his powerful lower body strength to thrust up at her, savagely bouncing her on top him, and himself deeper inside her. The Stud had a breath-taking live show of bouncing, clashing, shaking breasts that Anna was the Star of. After about 20 minutes of riding she leaned forward to dangle her now sweat dripping bosoms in his face, only to lean away when he was aiming to put one in his mouth. His big powerful hands moved faster then she could register as they slapped and squeezed down on her ass cheeks hard in reprimand so that she moaned along with him. His booming voice echoed in the room now with The Stud now setting the pace, they started going even faster. Sometimes he would go slowly, or pause just to tease Anna, in response to this she started doing Kegel's with him inside of her. She could tell it drove him wild as she felt huge cock’s powerful throbs inside of her.

" _Please... Please... Don't stop Daddy... Yessssss... Ohhhh Daddy... I love you… Your cocks driving me nutsss!! Cum Daddy! Please... Cum inside of me Daddy, Ohhhhhhhh!... OH GOD!!_ "

She screamed as she came and The Stud kept bouncing her on top of himself until he his own orgasm hit and hit Hard. He let out a low growl as he came inside of Anna like a mighty geyser, firing load after load of his thick, heavy and potent seed deep into her womb filling her beyond her max as both of their love juices leaked out of her and all over his rock hard abs.

Anna collapsed back on to her lover’s large heaving chest, dishevelled hair sticking to her back as she breathed in the scent of his manly sweat. Panting, she whispered, " _You’re… the most… amazing… man… EVER!_ "

“ _ **Mmm… not too bad yourself.**_ ” The Stud chuckled as he gave her ass cheeks a playful spank

This is how she wanted to spend the rest of her life, never leaving the room, never away from her lover. She wanted to sleep with him and shower with him and be fucked in every position possible. She wanted to be always naked with him, memorising every inch of his body, learning with her eyes, hands and most importantly her mouth. After a few minutes the physical exhaustion of their activities court up with Anna. And as sleep over took her, her mind was overpowered by the joy of being with this incredible man, as he wrap her in his powerful arms as if he was trying to possessing every inch of her body.

" _ **Mmm you really are The Star of The Show.**_ " The Stud lowly whispered, as he looked down to the naked women sleeping on his chest, which he had made his sex drunk bitch. He then looked through his phone which was currently on the AEW women’s roster, focusing the sight of one impressive women, that made his large and flaccid (and still buried deep within Anna) Penis, twitch with sexual anticipation. “ _ **I** **think it’s time to hit the Gym.**_ ”


	5. Will the real Big Swole please stand up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cedric J. for his input for this chapter.

Inside AEW’s privet Gym, the sounds of a female loudly grunting, as well as the mechanical noise of heavy weight lifting equipment could be heard, both being made by one woman... **Big Swole**. She was dressed in nothing but skin tight yoga shorts, a sports bra and weight lifting gloves. Her chest was heaving as she raised the heavy set of weights above her head, before almost throwing them back down to the ground with a frustrated roar. **The Stud** stayed for a moment longer just watching her while leaning up against the wall. “ _ **Mmm… Not bad**_ ” The Stud finally let your presence be known. Big Swole flip around not having known anyone was watching her. “ _Damn… yo' caught me by surprise._ ”

“ ** _Well I didn’t want to interrupt your set_** ” said The Stud in his deep voice. “ _ **Not seen many women lift that kind of steel**_ ”

“ _From a thug lookin like da Hulk’s stunt double, datz a compliment_ ” Swole said with a small smile. The Stud could not help but notice the beauty that suddenly came with that smile and show of teeth. Her dark chocolate skin body was sweaty, her long dreadlocked hair plastered to her back, the shape of breasts, hips, and toned female form visible beneath the clinging, sweat soaked workout clothes. The Stud didn’t respond to Swole. He just looked her over with his brooding eyes, then with a serious tone of voice said “ _ **Actually you and me got some heat we need to workout**_ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Swole said. “ _How yo' figure dat?_ ”

“ _ **Gimmick Infringement… Back on the Indies I went by the name The Big Swole myself for some time.**_ ” The Stud flatly told her.

“ _Mmm I can believe dat Muscles_ ” Swole told him teasingly as she looked down to her impressively sculpted arms “ _So how yo' wanna settle dis? Arm wrestle? Flex off?_ ” Her tone was so mocking that The Stud felt mildly infuriated, insulted by her minor probe at his masculinity. He looked darkly at her. “ _ **I wasn’t talking about my arms you Gym Rat Bitch!**_ ”

“ _Tha fuck yo' sa-_ ” Swole snapped over to him, only find her gaze locked onto another sight that made her stare with wide eyes. Hanging from between his legs and already hardening was a massive white cock. Easily the longest and thickest penis she'd ever laid eyes on. Causing her mind just freeze… only for one clear thought to fill her head and was what it would feel like to have something like that inside of her. And that thought made her shake her head in conflicted fashion. She was a proud black woman! A married Woman! Not some white cock slut. She couldn't think such things... Her reputation! Her standing with the locker room, everything she’s trained her life for!

Still... That was one really… really huge fucking cock...

“ _… Gaawd DAYUM!_ ” Was all Swole could get out.

The Stud was in no way oblivious to Swole’s reaction. He knew what she wanted as he started slowly walking over towards her. His great big penis bobbing along, getting harder and harder with each step towards her, pointing at her like a weapon. The Stud was a perfectly sculpted mass of sexual male masculinity. Swole could smell the high levels of testosterone coming from this impressive male. When The Stud was less than an inch in front of her, he finally stopped with the shaft of his heavy penis pressed up against her abs and his large tip pointing right at her face from between her breasts. “ _ **Why don’t we find out who the real Big Swole is?**_ ” The Stud said as he gripped Swole's body with his strong hands, his head tilted downwards to kiss the shorter black woman. Her eyes widened with the suddenness of the action, but quickly returned to normal. Swole's mouth was yielding, her tongue extending into his own mouth. Then they parted. She was breathless, and they both looked at each hungrily and began undressing themselves. Swole helped pull the white cotton shirt The Stud had been wearing over his head and tossed it aside. In response, The Stud gripped her sports bra with just one of his strong hands and ripped the fabric apart. A look of shock came over Swole's eyes, and the smallest blush emerged onto her face as her breasts were bared so quickly to him. The Stud looked at her chest unashamedly, observing her round breasts, the nipples hard with arousal, still lightly sweaty from her workout. He would make her sweat much more than that. Swole adjusted to the fury of her partner. She tugged down her yoga shorts, revealing that she wore nothing underneath with just her smooth dark chocolate pussy between her thighs. Then Swole tossing aside her gloves for good measure, as she gripped her target, soon finding out she would be needing both hands fully grasp his girth.

“ _Dayum baby… Momma must be proud yo' big pimp_ ” The Stud's cock was a large specimen, ten inches and growing, swelling even further by every moment. She looked upwards at him, across the huge shoulders, the muscled form, into the beautiful blue eyes above. “ _Yeah baby, it’s time ta find out”_ As Big Swole started moving her hands up and down his huge shaft like a piston. The Stud felt his cock her small but powerful hands, and felt pleasure emerge at the sensation of this worthy woman working his cock. Swole flicked her tongue on his tip, teasingly, savouring the experience of his pre-cum and his phallus as it now reached full extension.

Over 45 minutes later of such an intense handjob The Stud knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer, and he couldn’t have been more pleased. Swole had proved as worthy in pleasing a man as she had in working out. He was glad. He had always enjoyed fucking the brains out of strong women, they were the ones who truly deserved his powerful seed. The Stud let her continue her for a while before asking, “S _ **wole you must tell me, how are you keeping up such a pace? Most women’s arms would have given up before now, but you haven’t slowed down even a little**_ ” Swole smile back, happy to know she had impressed such an incredible male. Then she told him her secret whilst still working her hands up and down on his large length. As he was laid back onto the workout bench with her form kneeling before him in submission. “ _Shake weights baby, fo' 100 minutes!... Every day!... Fo' three years!_ ”

The Stud had underestimated her, but all his years of playing video poker had taught him when to hold… and when to fold. He then roared as he fired his huge load straight up in the air, only for it to return back down with a splat right onto the small of Big Swole’s back “ _Mmm dat’s it baby, give dat shit all ta Momma_ ” Big Swole said with a large note of satisfaction as she scooped two large handfuls of his thick semen from her back, then started rubbing it into her skin like it was body lotion. Focusing on her admittedly sore biceps. Before moving her right hand to her mouth sucking each of her fingers clean whilst lowering her left hand to between her thighs mixing his juices with her own, from her already wet pussy. “ _ **Well I guess you can keep the name Big Swole then**_ ” The Stud told her in a very satisfied tone “ _Yo' don’t say big pimp_ ” Swole smugly replied, as she turned around and started twerking her ass in celebration while also giving The Stud a nice show. “ _Yo' be lastin way longer then my husband, yo' just lucky yo' didn’t git any in my hair._ ”

“ _ **Let’s see if I’m as lucky with my next shot**_ ” The Stud unannounced “ _What yo' mean nex-_ ” Swole cut herself off as she turned back to face The Stud, only to see, proudly sticking up from between his legs, his long and thick… and STILL ERECT cock. Her eyes bulged out of her head as the smug drained from her face “ _W-whut… nah… dis… dis ain't right… therez no way yo' should still be hard!_ ” Swole tried desperately to make sense of what she was seeing “ _Nah… nah yo' ain’t workin me, yo' ain’t got no ammo left for dis cream cano-_ ” Once again cutting off her own boast as she grabbed his testicles. She noticed four things as soon as she did: 1) The powerful heat his nuts were radiating. 2) His balls were the size of lemons. 3) They weighed like they were made out of lead 4) His sack was still full of thick spunk.

“ _ **What’s the matter? Not what you’re used to? Never had a real man before?**_ ” Now it was The Studs turn to be smug.


	6. Swole is the Goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to C. Johnson for his input for this chapter.

“ _Nah just my husband… Cedric… dude would be soft n' sore fo' days… n' firin' blanks fo' a week after sumthing like dat._ ” Big Swole told The Stud While staring at his huge penis in amazement.

The Stud moved faster than she could register by lifting her upwards, and then threw her roughly onto the wrestling mat. He threw himself on top of her, his cock fully erect and prepared to give her the gift of first penetration. As he positioned himself with her pussy, Swole's dark brown eyes looked into his bright blue ones, and then suddenly “ _Na I-I can't… I’m married_ ”

The Stud looked down at the black beauty below him, and then brought one of his powerful hands to cup her cheek as she braced hers on his large chest. “ _ **I know why you were pushing your body to its limit with those heavy weights, so tell me…** _”The Stud moved his cock, lining it up so his tip kissed her entrance, and then started poking her with it as he spoke “ _ **Where is... That husband ... Of yours? ... The one... Who said... He loved you... Who spoke... His vows... To you...Who promised... To be... Loyal...**_ ” “ _Fuckin' dat biatch Nia Jax!... dude said couldn't resist dat phat ass_ ” Swole snaps back, blinking back tears. The Stud lowered his head and started giving deep passionate kisses to Swole’s neck as she lightly moaned, before moving his mouth to her ear “ _ **Couldn't resist? Hehe, well I want you to know right now… you could try to resist… but it won’t fucking matter!... This IS going to happen… and deep down… you know you’re going to enjoy it… whether you want to or NOT!**_ " Then with an incredible ferocity, he impaled her with his full thick length.

Swole cried out in pleasure as The Stud’s cock filled her wonderfully in ways she had never imagined. None of her other partners and even her husband had been this large or this intense. She felt him so deep inside her, and looked on up at his strong male form. What a man. The Stud felt himself completely sheathed in the gloriously hot and tight pussy of Big Swole, looking down in approval at his completely obscured dick. The sensation of her velvety pussy around him was marvelous, and he could see and feel how wet she was there. There was no other way she could have taken him inside her as well as she had.

The pace The Stud set was incredible for Swole. She felt him drive into her with all the strength of his body, sending her own shaking from the impacts. Swole's hands continued to be active, tugging at his large chest, then at her own breasts, and then at his buttocks to drive him even further into her. As if this amazing man needed her help. The thrusts continued unrelentingly as she cried out again.

How long this lasted she couldn’t say, but she knew one thing it must have been a very long time. The Stud's stamina seemed endless as he pounded away at her, and thoughts were continuously driven out of her head by the thrusts. Between them, she began to think about the end of this wonderful experience. Her eyes drew upwards to meet his, her lips parting wider and wider. “ _Oh… Oh GOD… MAKE ME YOURS!_ ” And suddenly, Big Swole screeched in orgasm, her world going white before her eyes, her eyes rolling, her body shaking, roiling, and twisting wildly as The Stud continued to drive within her.

The sight of Big Swole, this fine Black woman, cumming hard on his dick was very appealing to The Stud as he contemplated his newest sexual conquest. As her pussy walls convulsed around him and he drove into those twitching muscles again and again, he began to feel the approach of his own orgasm. This would be a worthy woman to carry his seed. He would give her all that she wanted and more.

The Stud's thrusts grew slightly more erratic as his orgasm approached. Swole was just then slowly returning to normal, her eyes refocusing, watching the play of muscles on his body. “ _ **Does… your daughter… want… a little… brother?**_ ” The Stud asked between thrusts. “ _O-only… only if… he’s from… you… M-Master!_ ” Swole just managed to reply back, The Stud smiled down at her, knowing how taboo “slave and master” roleplay was for black women in their own community. Then The Stud let out a low, powerful growl, and drove into her deeply. For a moment Swole could not feel anything, then suddenly, like a bloom of hope, she felt hot blasts of liquid within her. Her ravaged body shook again in pleasure, and Swole screamed at the wonderful feeling of his pulsing penis inside her. This what she wanted more than anything, it was vulgar, lewd, and absolutely enchanting.

The Stud continued to pump inside Swole as he came, churning the creampie into a frothy white mess. There was no stopping his virile ejaculation. Swole felt him shooting more and more, coating her womb, filling her up and then some. Her hands found his back and clawed at him. The Stud continued cumming inside Swole, the feeling of her pussy juice and his own load of spunk mixing inside her a heavenly one. Finally however, his orgasm began to subside, and he slowly drew out. One final spurt of cum shot from him onto her toned dark abs, like he was marking what was his.

Swole lay on her back, her sweat soaked body heaving, her hands falling exhaustedly from his back. The Stud pulled back and looked at the sight of her glistening form, the trail of spunk on her dark toned abs. Then he looked down further to the pussy he had just filled, the creamy white coating, the bright pink folds and everywhere else he could see. Some of it was leaking out onto the wrestling mat, unsurprising given the power of one of his orgasms. One of Swole's exhausted hands snaked downwards to gather the cum along her abs, which she brought back to her mouth to taste him again. “ _Mmmm_ ” His taste was very strong and pleasant. The other stretched further downwards to gather his leaking seed, thrusting it back inside her, then rubbing at her own cream-filled pussy while she prevented any further escape.

The beautiful, black and potentially impregnated female form before him was quite a sight even for the very experienced Stud. “ _ **You ARE going to leave your husband Swole, you were always meant to be my woman, Understand!?**_ ”  
“ _Oh… oh yes… Thank yo_ ” said Swole breathlessly as she still exquisitely felt his seed inside him. Then with what little energy she had left Big Swole propped herself up on her elbows “ _Wait Stud… my daughter, she needs her Mamma and…_ ” Swole with her exhausted arm grasped his flaccid, but very large penis “ _… And she needs a strong male role model_ ” Swole asked as she gently stroked him. “ _ **Don’t worry she have both and when it comes to the second… so will you**_ ” The Stud reassured her, throbbing in her hand the help emphasize his point.

The Stud grunted as he got up. Then he picked up his clothes and dressed himself. Swole had one final sight of the amazing cock that had filled her so perfectly, and then it was obscured “ _but not for ever_ ” Swole told herself. “ _So… when we gonna do dis again, Stud?_ ” “ _ **Soon Swole**_ ” The Stud said. “ _ **And we’re going to keep doing it until your daughter gets a little brother from us both.**_ ”

Exhausted, Swole's eyes grew heavy. The sensation of her filled pussy, tired body and muscles all served to fill her with a sense of content. Big swole fell into sleep, but one final thought filled her mind, hoping, pleading that this would not be the end.

Suddenly The Stud’s phone started ringing “ _ **Hu? Damn 47 missed calls, must have zoned out there.**_ ” The Stud final answered “ _ **Hello?**_ ”

“ _Oh thank goodness, Stud it’s me Tony Khan_ ” The President and CEO of All Elite Wrestling answered on the other line.

“ _ **Oh Mr. Khan, I am sorry I missed your calls. I was in the middle of having sex**_ ” The Stud Flatly explained.

“ _Okay... haha Mr. Comedian_ ” Before The Stud could explain he wasn’t joking Tony Khan continued. “ _Look I was just calling to let you know we’ve been really impressed by your performance and we’d like to set up your debut on Dynamite._ ”

“ _ **Wonderful Mr. Khan, I’m pleased to hear it.**_ ” The Stud happily replied.

“ _Oh please Mr. Khan is my father, call me Tony… and I’ll call you…_ ”

“ _ **… Stud!…**_ ” The Stud replied back in a serious tone.

“ _Oh err right err Stud, anyway we can going over the details later bye._ ” And with that the call ended.

The Stud looked back at Swole once more, taking in the site of the naked black women sleeping on this wrestling mat who he had made his total bitch, I every way she could have been: As a Woman, a Wife and as a Mother. He was smiling as to himself as he left the Gym, thoughts of the other women on the roster making his large and flaccid penis, twitch with sexual anticipation. Quietly singing to himself **_“Boom!, Lets go- ignite, Elements collide, And a flash of light, And you feel the boom!, That means its time, Light the fuse,- bring the boom!. Dynamite!_** ”


	7. The Debut

It was Wednesday night Dynamite, and about two hours before **The Stud’s** debut match was scheduled. The Stud was walking down a flight of stairs of the Jacksonville sports stadium leading to the basement. But The Stud was not alone. A woman was with him, as he had grabbed her by the wrist and was using his dominant strength to make her follow him. But the woman didn’t resist, even a little. In fact she was more than willing to join him as he lead her down to the basement, this woman was **Shaul Guerrero**.

It started as soon as Shaul had seen The Stud arrive in the parking lot, and she immediately started fantasising about what his amazing body could do to hers, then she began trying to sneak peeks of him showering and getting dressed, even going so far as to unscrew the air vent in the room next door so that she could see into The Stud’s locker room! She was furiously rubbed on her clit and moaned in pleasure as she came close to cumming. Immediately She had realised what she had done when The Stud's eyes shot up the vent from where she was watching! Before she could register The Stud had kicked down the door to the room she was in. She stood frozen in terror. “ _ **You’re coming with me, or I’m going to H.R.**_ ” he said with an sexy grin. This is what led to The Stud taking her down to the basement. As soon as they got to the lowest level The Stud’s hands were all over her.

Shaul is a sexy hot blooded Latina. She has DD tits and a big beautiful ass, with stunning brown eyes, raven black hair and golden brown skin… And The Stud was going to enjoy her. “ _Mmm lucky for me you are one horny young man_ ” Shaul said as she rubbed her hands all over his large upper body, moving from his huge arms to his broad shoulders. “ _ **Hehe, lucky for you I was in the mood for a Big Titty Latina!**_ ” The Stud replied by gripping her top with one of his powerful hands and ripped the fabric from her body. His actions revealing her large bronze breasts including her dark hard nipples.

But just before he could clamp his mouth over them, The Stud noticed something else was down in the basement with them… a body… a dead body.

“ _ **Ah shit! Now what’s all this about?**_ ” The Stud exclaimed in a frustrated tone. “ _Oh my god Stud, protect me._ ” Shaul pleaded as she push her bare breasted body up against The Stud’s Olympian physique. The Stud ordered Shaul to “ _ **Go find somewhere safe, now!**_ ” Shaul went to object “ _Bu-_ ” “ _ **I SAID GET!**_ ” The Stud Barked at her and delivered a hard smack to her ass, causing Shaul to yep as she hurried back to the stairs.

As The Stud walked over to the corpse, he soon recognised who it was “ _ **Oh no… Virg- I mean Soul Train Jones**_ ” The Stud corrected himself as he examined the body, noting the deep bite wounds to his neck and head. “ _ **Hmm looks like someone tried to eat his fac-**_ ” Suddenly and a White, Black and Red mass jumped at The Stud from the shadows.

The Stud’s light fast reactions kicked in and he was able to lock-up with his attacker. The Stud was now face to snarling face with a flesh eating Monster! As the Monster lunged at The Stud again to bite his neck, The Stud used his exceptional strength to toss his attacker head first into a set of old lockers, landing with the sounds of metal crashing and the creature’s neck snapping. “ _ **Crazy bitch!**_ ” The Stud whispered to himself, as he took in the site of his attacker. The Stud then realized what and who this thing was.

First of all, it was the latest signee to AEW, a Zombie called… **Abadon** , (The living dead girl). His gaze wandered to Abadon’s athletically girthy ass, propped up in the air, hugged tight in her red tights and black leather shorts, “ _ **What senseless waste.**_ ” The Stud was about to leave when his attention snapped immediately back to Abadon as she… got back to her feet! She had her back to The Stud and her neck was at a complete right angle. That was until her head started violently jerking, then with a loud “CRACK” Abadon’s head and neck were now up right. Abadon slowly turned around to face The Stud once more. That’s when The Stud noticed something about her, not her white soulless eyes or her blood stained teeth and mouth, but her… Naked Chest? A confused Stud looked down to his hand, which was currently clutching what was left of her torn leather top.

“ _ **It’s worrying I did that without even thinking about it.**_ ” The Stud said to himself before looking back to Abadon as she stalked toward him. The Stud’s eyes went wide as he unashamedly stared at her round pale full breasts, his focus shifting, as he took in the rest of her well curved body. Abadon snarled at The Stud once again, as for the first time in his whole life a sense fear and panic washed over him “ _ **No… Oh please NO!**_ ”. Abadon was about to lunged at The Stud again and go in for the kill but she stopped with confusion as she watched him… unzipping his pants. The Stud let out a large sigh of relief as he freed his… Ten inch hardening cock out. “ _ **Damn that was close, nearly ruined another pair of pants**_ ”

Abadon’s white eyes bulged out of her head and mouth opened up even wider as she gaze as his giant male organ, watching as it got harder and harder as is filled with delicious blood. Abadon jumped at The Stud, but at the same time he jumped at her… only higher. She didn’t even have time to think about counterattacking him, before she felt him pinning her to the floor. When The Stud was certain she was pinned to the ground, with one big fist holding her hands above her head while his other one was on her throat to keep her head under control. She looked up at him with frustrated hunger and he smiled down with lustful intent.

“ _ **So you like to eat meat do you?**_ ” and before she could react he shoved his big cock in her mouth and began thrusting. Abadon gagged violently when the tip of his large cock hit the back of her throat. The Stud lifted himself up before thrusting back down with his throbbing shaft, making her deepthroat every inch.

The Stud had taken his time undressing the living dead girl, thoroughly enjoying it as each part of her athletically curvy body was revealed to his eyes When her torn clothes were finally tossed aside, She growled at him, but it was somewhat less threatening when the growl turn into a sighed as he moved a hand between her thighs and quickly pushed one of his large fingers inside of her.

When The Stud got bored of this position, he forced Abadon up onto her knees, where The Stud quickly removed his clothing and presented his absolutely enormous cock right in front of her face. She didn’t even have time to resist, as The Stud took hold of her head and forced his cock deep down her throat with a groan of pleasure. And when she tried to throw out another threatening growl he pulled out almost all the way and then forced his entire length back down her convulsing throat. Abadon had never been in this situation before, as The Stud slid his free hand down her curvy body to squeeze her large, firm breasts. His other hand took control of her hands using his dominant strength, and it wasn’t long before she was quickly stroking his hard cock. Her mouth was constantly moving, her throat invaded and pumped hard by his large shaft. The Stud pumped his huge member all the way down her throat and held her there for several seconds before letting her get some air with only a half-second break starting again, and the constant slapping of his heavy balls against her chin, made it difficult to swallow her saliva, which only helped in lubricating his big cock to fuck her throat even faster. The Stud pinched and pulled on her nipples, not even trying to be gentle with her. He would have felt guilty at his own actions but he reasoned that she had no pity for him, why should he show any in return?

Unknown to The Stud, Abadon is actually quite the masochist. Abadon had never had a sexual partner before, whenever she would feel her primitive urges rise up (Normally after feeding) she would more often than not use dismembered limbs to sexually abuse herself. Sometimes she gets so horny that its hours before she would have cum enough to settle down. With the way The Studs taking her, not giving her any choice in the matter, her body was starting to tingle with pleasure that was pooling between her legs. Abadon put her hands on his powerful thighs causing The Stud to pause his thrusting for just a moment and look down at her. She looked upwards at him into his beautiful blue eyes, then with half of his large penis still in her mouth she flashed him an evil toothy smile.

The Stud knew what she was planning and had less then second to react, as he flexed every muscle he had, every vain in his body bulged as he rush every last drop of blood he could spare to his huge penis. Just as Abadon bit down on the massive cock that was still in her mouth, her lips sealing around the flesh like a vice as she sucked on it too. The Stud grit his teeth as his incredible hard cock went up against the jaws a flesh eating zombie. Abadon’s mouth was like no other, not only could she take a bite out of a man skull, she could also suck his brains out of the same hole. But The Stud’s cock was like a thick rod of steel. Abadon could feel that her teeth would soon crack but she wouldn’t stop… killing and eating was all she knew.

The Stud had to think of something fast, as he was getting light headed from the lack of blood flow with all focusing on his cock. Then an idea popped up in his head, it was risky… but it was the only chance he had. With only part of his big cock in Abadon’s mouth, his tip was pressed right up against the back of her throat. The Stud had to act now, he then roared as he erupted… hard, fired a huge load of spunk into Abadon’s mouth, hitting the back of her throat. The pressure was too much as Abadon’s cheeks ballooned and her head flew off his cock like a cork out of a champagne bottle. The Stud stumbled back as Abadon’s head hit the floor with a sickening “Crack”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Congratulations to Abadon for becoming #AllElite


	8. Zombae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Heidi H. for her input for this chapter.

Abadon had never swallowed semen before in her entire un-life, but she knew straight away she liked the taste as she happily gulped it down. Abadon sat straight up as if she had just a risen from the grave. But she found getting to her feet much hard after the blow to the back of her head had made her dizzy, so she rolled over so she was on her hands and knees. But before she could do anything else she felt two large hands clamp onto her athletically girthy ass and a still very hard massive penis press up between her ass cheeks. Abadon tried to turn around and attack him, but his powerful grip held her in place. “ _ **So try to bite it in half will you?... well let’s see how you handle the WHOLE THING BITCH!**_ ” With that he inserted his huge thick cock into her soaking wet pussy and started thrusting fast, hard and deep.

Abadon screamed out as she orgasmed at the sudden and overwhelming feeling of tight pussy being stretched by his incredible cock, as The Stud started fucking her on all fours. The Stud had good leverage with his hands gripping her curvy hips, so he continued to ram into her through her orgasm, prolonging the experience. Her full firm breasts swayed a bit with each shove, and she let out a little sound of pleasure whenever he entered her again. The Stud was very excited to have his way with her, and knowing he didn’t need to hold back made his own release come on quicker. It hadn’t escaped his notice that she gets hornier the more he abuses her, and soon her ass was being slapped and her tits were being groped and pinched.

The two finally reached their release at the same time, both flooding her pussy with their juices, with the mixture flooded out of her when The Stud pulled out. “ _ **Goddamn, you’re overflowing!**_ ” The Stud said as he kneeled beside her and pushed two fingers inside of her body, only for even more semen to flood out of her and onto the floor. On the surface, Abadon was humiliated and feeling murderous for his abuse, but a larger part of her deep within was having more say in the matter. When he pulled his fingers out of her, she prepared to be entered once again, but instead she felt the big bulbous head of his cock rubbing a little higher than that, poking against the small opening to her ass.

“ _ **I’ve been staring at this thick ass all night.**_ ” The Stud said, and smiled as he put pressure on her ass hole, “I _ **’ve got to know if it’s as tight as I thing it is.**_ ”Abadon was abruptly pulled from her aroused stupor when she noticed where he was going, and her struggles suddenly renewed. Abadon threateningly growled, but even at full strength she couldn’t have resisted his overwhelming power. And with her struggles the abused she went through had severely weakened her body, so all she could really do was weakly push at him, which didn’t even slow him down. Without a care for her comfort, he pulled her ass cheeks apart and watched closely, as he quickly forced his way inside her ass. It was tough going immediately as her thick tight ass swallowed the head and Abadon let out a long, pained scream as her ass was taken by and incredible male, who was much bigger than other objects she had used the pleasure herself before.

Her animalistic protests didn’t stall him for even a moment, and he had to apply a lot more pressure when she instinctively tightened up to expel the unwanted invader. It took some time, but suddenly he pushed in such a way that she loosened up enough for him to dig deeper, growling loudly in pleasure as half his cock pushed in. Although her ass clenched him hard enough to make him feel like it would explode, there was something extremely pleasurable about fucking someone so dangerous in the ass, he was making her submit to him. If she had been entirely fine with it, he might not have found it as much fun. He tried to get it even deeper, but after a while he surmised it just wasn’t possible for his size. Abadon had since given up her struggles, her mouth hanging open and letting out little sounds of pain when he tried to shove further in.

With that knowledge in mind, The Stud slid his large hands up the sides of her curvy body and then gripped her arms, pulling them up and behind her until he could clench her wrists. Having her arms as leverage, he finally pulled out and then thrust back in, making her entire body quiver and her clench teeth. Enjoying the reaction, not to mention the pleasure that shot through his body when her tight ass clenched around him, he did it again and again until he built up a fast pace. Soon, he was enthusiastically shoving his hips forward and pulling her back by her hands, digging as deep into her ass as he could get. With the slamming of their hips together, her full breasts bounced back and forth, and every time he entered her she would scream. It didn’t go unnoticed that they progressively sounded less like pain and more like pleasure.

After about 30 minutes of that Abadon felt herself become consumed with arousal again, her eyes rolling back for a moment when a particularly hard shove made her cum her brains out. The way The Stud was forcing himself inside her ass reminded her of why she enjoyed rough masturbation so much. Right when Abadon was about to have her second anal orgasm, The Stud moaned loudly and she felt his already large cock expand inside her ass before erupting, dragging her right along with him. Lost in his release, he pulled really hard on her arms and dug even deeper inside of her, farther than he had ever gone before. A third orgasm followed the second, and as she whimpered and convulsed around his cock.

The Stud pulled out with a satisfied groan, he had fucked and cummed in all three of her holes… truly making her as his. But now that he had finished fucking her like the animal everyone thought her to be, he wanted to have sex with her like the woman he knew she was. Abadon felt herself being lifted off the semen covered floor and into the air by a pair of strong hands. The continued abuse of her athletically girthy form sharply increasing her pleasure every moment, but the lack of contact where she needed the attention most kept her from release. So when she felt her full breasts smash against a large hard chest, her nipple digging pleasurable into his skin, she happily wrapped her strong thick legs around his waist. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure when she felt The Stud’s large cock head tease her dripping slit.

“ _ **That’s right Abadon, THIS! Is what you NEED!**_ ” The Stud told her as he prodded her opening again, getting a similar reaction. If she wasn’t so turned on, she would rip off his huge dick and rape herself with it. The Stud knew this, that’s he was enjoying seeing her act like his own little slut. Considering her usually attitude, The Stud saw it as a big improvement.

“ ** _Do you want it Abadon?_** ” The Stud teased, grinning at her as her entire body shuddered when he entered her just a bit and then pulled back out, “ _ **Do you want me to fuck you again?**_ ” Abadon has never begged anyone for anything in her entire un-life, but her entire body wanted nothing more than for The Stud to ram his way inside her body.

“ _F-ffaackk!… M-maa!_ ” Abadon said, barely above a whisper.

“ _ **Tell me, you want me to fuck you again!**_ ” The Stud said, knowing full well what she said but enjoying the words immensely nonetheless. He prodded her opening again and pushed in a bit only to pull it back out, teasing her further by rubbing the fat head of his shaft against her clit, sending sparking pleasure through her curvy body.

“ _P-plaassa! Faackk! Maa!_ ” She yelled louder, trying to make her voice sound forceful but it only came out as sounding very aroused and frustrated. To her horror, he still didn’t enter her.

“ _ **SAY! IT!**_ ” His hands slid down her back to her firm thick ass and squeezed her cheeks hard, while making sure she doesn’t just shove herself down on his large throbbing shaft to get what she wants. She cried out when The Stud let go of her thick ass just long enough to slap it hard enough for the sound to likely be heard outside of the room.

She clenched her teeth and drew in one long breath before yelling, “ _FACK! MA! NAAAHHHH!_ ” Her plea was cut short when he suddenly pulled her down and thrust up, burying all eleven inches inside of her tight thick body within just a moment.  
The Stud growled in pleasure when her legs tightened around his waist like a vice and her pussy squeezed him tight enough to be almost painful. “ _ **Holy shit Abadon, I can’t believe you’re even tighter than before.**_ ” The Stud told her, and then he gripped her ass and lifted her halfway off his big shaft before plunging inside her again. Not seeing any point in holding back, he starts a steady rhythm of slamming in and out of her tight, wet hole, while he also gropes and sucks on her tits.

Abadon could barely focus on anything, and she struggled to pull in oxygen as the cock slammed into her over and over, making her moan, scream, and gasp depending on how hard he took her. The combination of the large dick, the rough way he’s fucking her, and the periodic slapping of her thick ass, she came upon her latest orgasm rather quickly. “ _Ah! Ah! AAAhhhh!_ ” She screamed out her release, tightening around his shaft hard enough that moving became difficult. She practically gushed around his big cock, her entire body shuddering violently as they both rode out her orgasm.

The Stud couldn’t hold back his release for long either. Fucking this living dead girl to an orgasm, and the feeling of her powerful pussy clamping down around every inch of his huge shaft made it impossible. With a grunt he slammed into her a few more times and came inside of her, filling this sexy zombie’s body with hot potent cum, as her pussy milked him completely dry of all his seed. Abadon went limp in The Stud’s powerful arms. The Stud considered just shoving her off him and just leaving her in this basement, but a second late he realised that would be wrong, he had made a woman of her… and he had to take responsibility. So The Stud dressed himself and wrapped Abadon in an old blanket he found, then he picked her up and carried her up the stairs in his powerful arms.

Abadon’s head was in the crook of The Stud’s muscular neck. A few hours ago she would’ve just taken a huge big out it, but now that this alpha male had claimed her as his mate. And he had made her remember a time before she was undead when she would cosplay, play videogames and... sing. Before she was Abadon, when she was just...

She then used her tongue to give his thick neck a long loving lick before she drifted off. “ _ **My own slutty little Zombae**_ ” The Stud thought to himself. When he started master plan here in AEW he hadn’t factored Abadon in. But her signing with AEW was a very welcome surprise. And he hadn’t forgotten about Shaul Guerrero, the thoughts of what he was going to do to that Latina made his large, flaccid, but admittedly temporally sore penis, twitch with sexual anticipation.


	9. Excuse Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to M. Rehwoldt, for his input for this chapter.

On her bed, Shaul Guerrero lay naked her golden skin aglow in the light of her bedside lamp, her big brown tits sitting loosely on her chest, her legs were spread apart and pulled up, whilst she used one hand to spread her pussy lips exposing her pink inside, and the other hand rubbed at her clit! This was without a doubt a very sexy site. Most nights she would spend alone in her bed, barely illuminated by moonlight as she used a dildo on the unrare occasion that she masturbated, but tonight was different… she wasn’t alone.

“ _ **N** ** _ow_ that’s one hell of view**_”

At the foot of the bed, The Stud appeared, watching as Shaul exposed herself to him, as he was stroking at his throbbing, long white cock! He wanted nothing more than to charge into her right then and plunge it into that pretty little pink hole and suck on her tits...

“ _Oh Dios mío_ ” Shaul couldn't believe the size of it. It was more than twice the size of any other man she had had before and as thick as baseball bat! If she had to guess, she’d say it's at least 10-11 inches in length. She didn't think it was possible for penis at large to get hard, but at the sight of his rock hard cock, she realised how pathetically inferior her past lovers were in comparison... The Stud slowly climbed up onto the bed and on top of Vickie, running his muscular white hands along her beautiful Latina curvy body, squeezing at her tits and ass. Shaul reached up her arms around his back, and pulled him towards her, and the two began to passionately kiss one another.

After a minute or so of kissing and fondling, The Stud moved down to Shaul's pussy, spreading her lips for the second time that evening and licking at her clit. Before long his faced was shoved into her pussy, his tongue pushed deep into her slit. “ _ **God you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to eat your home cooking**_ ” The Stud said as Shaul pushed his head down with one hand, squeezing at her big tits with the other whilst moaning and whimpering in pleasure. After a few minutes of this The Stud stood up and pointed at his cock, Shaul knew exactly what to do and jumped to her knees in front of him, eagerly opening her mouth. The Stud slowly slid his cock into Shaul’s mouth. To start with she could only take half of his cock, with her beautiful soft lips wrapped gently around his thick white shaft, but soon she was deep throating him, letting out a 'glug' noise with each thrust of his cock as it hit the back of her throat.

After about 30 minutes of this Shaul pulled the massive white cock out of her throat and began to rub her pretty little hands up and down his long shaft, The Stud began to moan and Shaul tried shushing him.

" _Shhh… you'll wake up Matt!_ " she said.

" _ **Yeah?... Who fucking cares, he'll probably just watch anyway. He’d love to get some pointers on how to fuck you right. Then maybe his own wife wouldn’t make him sleep in a separate room.**_ " The Stud laughed.

Shaul smiled up at him and climbed back on the bed, she lay on her front and raised her ass into the air, displaying her bulbous ass and pink pussy to The Stud, with her tits and face pressed into the bed.

" _Come on Big Boy, fuck me right then... Fill me with your big white cock!_ " she said seductively.

The Stud smiled and climbed onto the bed, grabbing Shaul's ass cheeks and pulling them apart to open up her pussy, he put his cock to the opening of her pussy and slowly pushed it in. He slapped her ass, making her squeal and began to push in and out of her pussy, each time getting a little deeper until soon his entire cock was balls deep in Shaul’s very exposed sex, her pussy lips wrapped tightly around his huge young cock. The Stud smiled as he recklessly fucked a woman who he had lusted after for so long. The way she willing gave her pussy to him to violate... he was happy she was clearly enjoying it as much as he was, as he pounding in and out of Shaul's tight little hole.

The Stud fucked Shaul faster and faster, shaking Shaul’s bed back and forth into wall, sending her tits flying. His legs slapped into Shaul’s big brown ass cheeks again and again, making them and her thighs jiggle with each thrust. White froth began to form on The Stud's cock and around Shaul's pussy as the speed of his thrusting began to whip up her pussy juices. Shaul's hands were stretched out to the side, and she was gripping at the bed sheets, trying to push herself up the get The Stud’s massive cock even deeper inside her, she whimpered and moaned and began to scream, biting down onto her pillow to muffle her cries.

" _Fuck your pussy is so tight and warm._ " The Stud grunted, thrusting even faster now, “ _ **O-oh GOD!... Y-your… So… Big… Just T-too… Big!**_ ” Shaul said while gasping for air and nearly passing out from pure pleasure.

After almost an hour of this nonstop fuck session The Stud’s large heavy balls begin to pull up in his sack, and he gave one last massive thrust into Shaul's pussy, getting his cock as deep into Shaul's thick supple body as he could. He grunted and twitched as he came hard and deep into Shaul’s womb. Shaul shuddered in pleasure at the feel of her pussy being filled with The Stud's powerful seed, and then The Stud began to slowly pull out his massive white slimy cock. As the tip of The Stud's cock left Shaul’s pussy, his thick white seed came dribbling out of her gaping hole, running down her thick thighs and onto the bed sheets below. The Stud then used both hands to spread Shaul’s pussy wide open, causing even more cum to pour out.

" _ **Fuck.**_ " He said, " _ **I didn’t know you could hold that much.**_ " Shaul’s giggled, and reached a hand back to her pussy, she stuck two fingers in and scooped out some cum. She rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed in the puddle of cum that had just poured out of her, and stuck her cum covered fingers into mouth, sucking them clean.

" _Mmmmmm… Yummy. I’ve never ate a white man's cum as good as this before… It’s good_ " she said smiling at The Stud, her lips shining with his cum.

" _ **Well get used to it... A woman like you should have it on tap, and I’m gonna make sure of it**_ " Said The Stud

" _Thanks honey._ " Shaul smiled, scooping more cum out of her pussy and slurping it up. " _And I’m gonna make sure you get this nice Latina pussy whenever you want it. Now why don't you come over here and let mamma clean off that cock for you Big Boy._ "

The Stud grinned and walked over to Shaul, who slipped the large semi erect cock into her mouth, sucking off all the cum and pussy juices, causing The Stud’s big penis to get hard again. " _Wow. I forgot how much stamina you have!_ " she said grinning at the incredible cock in front of her eyes.

" _ **I’m gonna go and get cleaned up and then we’re gonna go for another round… or two**_ ” The Stud told her as a matter of fact.

“ _Perhaps this time you’ll put that big white cock of yours in my ass?_ " She couldn't believe how filthy her own mouth was, she had never spoken anything like this before.

The Stud left to take a shower, leaving Shaul alone. She stood up and walked over to her mirror, she stood admiring herself, squeezing her large tits and wiping the saliva and cum from her face, she bent over, her ass facing the mirror looking over her shoulder, and tensed up squeezing the last dregs of The Stud's cum out of her, where it then ran down her leg. She couldn’t believe how amazing he made her felt, it was if having sex with him had taken years off her age. She suddenly realised that she forgot to use protection. That combined with how thick and potent his loads were, left a very real chance of her getting pregnant by this man who wasn't her husband. By the time she had snapped out of her own thoughts, she looked back over to her bed to see The Stud lounging on his back with his thick hard cock pointing up to the sky, as he confidently smirked back her. In that moment she made up her mind as she climbed up on top of her new lover.


	10. Mrs. Swagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Justice Young . For his input for this chapter.

**The Stud** pulled up to a small mansion in Tampa, Florida; white plastered walls, marble pillars, a well kept garden in the front, and a party pool in the back. It was a beautiful house but The Stud was much more interested in who was inside. Which is why he was knocking so hard on the door before someone opened it to him. The name of that someone was **Catalina Hager** , a 31 year old house wife; she was a very attractive woman. She maintains herself very actively and is a fitness freak as well. In fact, she regularly flaunts her hot, seductive and curvaceous body on her social media platforms. (Which was partly why he had chosen her for his next fuck) As soon as he saw her in the flesh he knew he was going to fuck her. As he gently push through the front door.

“ _Wow can I help you?_ ” Catalina said

“ _ **Didn’t Jake tell you I was coming over? He said he wanted to offer me a spot on The Inner Circle.**_ ” The Stud perfectly lied to her face.

“ _Oh errr no, he must forgot… anyway he’s not here, I kicked him out for losing again_.” Catalina replied clearly admiring The Stud’s Olympian physique.

“ _ **Oh I didn’t know that.**_ ”(He did) “ _ **You don’t mind if I use your bathroom… Do you?**_ ” The Stud said, it was more of a statement than a question.

“ _Oh.. of course not, let me show you._ ” Catalina replied with a flirtatious smile.

The Stud followed Catalina through the magnificent house, admiring her shapely legs and even more shapely hips and ass, accentuated by her skin-tight yoga outfit with a delicious camel-toe. The strut she had her ass look even sexier with ever step. After about 20 minutes Catalina went to go check on The Stud to see why he was taking so long, but the naughty part of her mind was hoping to catch a sneaky peek at the physically impressive male. But she soon found the bathroom door ajar, she was puzzled at this site until she noticed another door was open, the door to her bedroom.

" _W-what the fuck are you doing in here?_ " said a partially mad, partially fearful Catalina. The Stud slowly turned around from the bed to looking her right in her eyes. The Stud went instantly hard as he eyed her gorgeous curved physique.

" ** _Guess I must have got lost._** " The Stud explained, " _ **Although maybe this is right where I want to be.**_ "

" _O-okay well if you’re all done, I think it’s time for you to leave?_ " Catalina asked The Stud.

" _ **Actually I’m a big fan of your work, I was wondering if you’d be interested in a… Professional Collaboration**_ " The Stud stated with a disarming smile.

" _Really?_ " she continued, starting to inch forward, " _Well why didn’t you say so?_ "

“ _ **Yeah I watch a video of you almost every day.**_ ” The Stud replied. Suddenly, Catalina was right front of The Stud, giving him a sultry look with a pair of big dark eyes.

“ _You know, you could really help my Fitness program, if I had someone with a hot body like yours in my videos._ ” She confessed, slipping a hand beneath The Stud’s shirt and across his ripped stomach.

“ _ **Fitness videos?... I was talking about your Sex Tape!**_ ” The Stud told her as he grabbed her hand and used his dominant strength slip it down to his crotch before she quickly pulled away, but not before she had managed to get a feel of The Stud’s sizeable erection.

" _THAT’S TOO FAR! What's the matter with you?_ " she yelled.

“ _ **I don’t take no for an answer.**_ ” The Stud flatly replied, as he grabbed her and threw her onto her own bed as if she weighed nothing, which to The Stud she practically did. She yelped in surprise at the sudden attack. The Stud then gripped her yoga bar & panties in his hands and ripped them clean off.

“ _Hey, wait this is too fast!_ ” she complained.

“ _ **You don't get to complain**_ ” The Stud dominantly told her. " _ **You want this big cock inside you, that's what you're going to get.**_ "

The Stud yanked down his pants and briefs, and deployed his large prick. It felt as hard as a steel pole, and the sight of it made Catalina gasp. Her pubic mound had been waxed to a smooth, bald finish, and her inner labia were already glistening with feminine moisture, ready to accept him into her depths. The Stud lined up the throbbing, purple head of his huge cock with Catalina's nether-lips, tormenting her for a good minute as he rubbed the head up and down her inner labia, making her wetter still. Catalina whimpered softly, her body quivering in sexual anticipation. When she was wet enough, The Stud rammed himself inside, eliciting a loud squeal from her in response, though whether in pain or delight he couldn't tell.

The Stud started off at a faster pace than usual; being a horny MILF she wouldn't be that difficult to get off. Her tight pussy was slick with pleasure, and The Stud forced himself all the way up to her cervix, making her yelp with each stroke. Catalina's love-canal was massaging his thick rod back, but this came at certainly no surprise.

The Stud gripped Catalina's waist with both hands as he fucked her, increasing his tempo to a frenzied pace. Catalina herself barely participated at first; her hands lay on either side of her head, and her beautiful fake tits, which to the untrained eye appeared to be natural, bounced with each thrust. With each stroke, a squeak of sexual delight escaped Catalina's lips, passively enduring the abuse The Stud’s big meat-package was inflicting on her pussy; she was a natural submissive. To him, women who worked out to keep such sexy bodies were begging to be fucked; and if they screamed and cried and fought back, so much the better.

Catalina, however, wasn't screaming or crying or fighting back, she was moaning. She was thoroughly enjoying being taken so vigorously. Her head was shaking about in the throes of mad lust, her legs had drifted up into the air in a reflexive female attempt to get The Stud as deep inside her as possible, and her hands had now disappeared to her naked chest in order to pleasure her nipples.

Suddenly, Catalina cried out in ecstasy, and The Stud felt her pussy muscles clamp down on his large thrusting manhood in reflexive response. She whipped her hands round his thick neck and pulled herself up towards him in a vaguely tantric position. The Stud continued to fuck her as she squealed, horny as a champion bull but still not enough to cum yet. Even as he had yet to reach his own peak, Catalina came off hers and released her grip on his neck, flopping back down onto the bed as The Stud continued to fuck her. A sudden realisation apparently struck Catalina.

" _Wait!... Pull… Pull out… before you cum!_ " She told The Stud, a note of worry entering her voice.

" _ **Why?**_ " The Stud said, rutting her MILF pussy with no intention of honouring her request.

" _I'm not… on the pill_ " she replied, breathless with sex, " _and you… don't have a…. condom._ "

" ** _What a shame_** " The Stud said, increasing his pace to a blinding fury, " _ **because I'm NOT GOING TO!**_ " By now Catalina was about to fall off the precipice of a second climax, so her reaction to his refusal was not all that clear. She held onto his powerful muscular arms for dear life as the bed rocked from their mating. Catalina's moans became squeals of ecstasy once again as she dug her nails into the skin of The Stud’s shoulders, clawing her way back into his arms; she was pretty easy to please.

Eventually, The Stud felt his own pleasure begin to build. It started as a churning in his balls, which had been unused for over an hour as he drove to the Hager house. The Stud then threw his head back and snarled, forcing his cock all the way up to the entrance of Catalina's womb as the pleasure bloomed in his groin and surged along the length of his sizeable manhood.

The Stud savoured the look of shock and ecstasy on Catalina's face as his huge penis jerked and writhed inside her like an angry serpent, shooting his virile payload deep into her fertile pussy in one explosive jet after another. The Stud’s climax mingled with Catalina's just as his fluids mingled with hers, and she wrapped her arms and legs around his muscular body, lifting herself clear off the bed, and holding him close as their combined orgasm overwhelmed her senses.


	11. Mrs. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Justice Young . For his input for this chapter.

The Stud allowed Catalina Hager to fall back down to her bed whilst continuing to hold himself inside her. He grunted and sweated from the exertion whilst she hyperventilated with exhaustion like a newly deflowered virgin. The sex was one of the most satisfying he’d ever had, even though was about every other day he got to plough a tight MILF, Catalina was undeniable 10/10.

The Stud slowly pulled out, causing a dollop of his spunk mixed with Catalina's own juices to spill from her well fucked and fertile pussy, and pour down her ass crack. He climbed off the bed and got dressed again. " _T-that! ... Was! ... amazing!_ " she exclaimed as she caught her breath. Then she slowly sat up in bed and began examining her cum-filled slit. " _Why did you have to cum in me?_ " she whined, probing herself with two fingers.

" _ **Because I needed to, you have one tight little pussy.**_ " The Stud replied.

" _But what if… I get pregnant?_ " She complained.

" _ **You’ve given birth before haven’t you?**_ " The Stud answered selfishly. A pillow hit him in the face in reply.

" _Fuck you, I just got back into shape._ " said Catalina, climbing off the bed and inspecting her torn workout clothes " _And you ripped my yoga pants too._ "

" _ **Nothing gets between a real man and a juicy pussy like yours.**_ " The Stud commented voice still full of lust. Catalina rolled her eyes as she tried to not show how horny she still was after coming down from such a high.

" _Why are all the hottest guys such horse dicks?_ " she asked rhetorically.

" _ **You enjoyed it.**_ " The Stud replied.

" _Well… Yeah,_ " Catalina said, as if the answer were obvious, picking up a towel and wrapping it around her naked body " _No one's ever fucked me like that before, but you're still an ass-hole for not pulling out, if I get pregnant you are SO paying me child support._ "

“ _ **I’ll do more than that… If you get pregnant with MY child… That makes you MY woman**_ ” The Stud told her as his eye bore into hers.

Catalina feeling overwhelmed by his intense gaze headed for a side-door where the bathroom was located.

" _W-well, thanks to you I need a shower now_ " she announced.

The Stud was about to leave when he heard the water in the shower start flowing and it occurred to him that in her own Sex Tape, the one he watched almost every day… Catalina got fucked in the shower.

Just the thought of ambushing her in the shower made The Stud hard again, just like when he would watch her tape. It had turned him on to no end to listen to her moaning in the shower as she got fucked. The Stud wondered if Catalina was about to start fantasised about his cock invading her pussy again. Non-consensual sex had always been his greatest turn on, and already he was horny again. There would still be plenty left in his balls so soon after screwing Catalina, he was ready to go. The Stud's powerful male instincts overrode his critical faculties, compelling him to strip down and march to the bathroom with a purpose. He felt like a bull with the scent of a cow in heat in his nose, clouding his mind with aggressive lust. There would be a new swollen belly in the Hager house before his work was done.

Catalina didn't notice The Stud open the door to the bathroom, but she did when he opened the door to the shower. She screamed in fright before he clamped his hand over her mouth and pin her tight MILF frame against the wall of the shower with his much larger and stronger body. The Stud looked into her startled brown eyes for several seconds before speaking.

“ _ **I'm still horny after that**_ " The Stud hissed into her ear “ _ **I also want a shower after fucking you in your own marital bed.**_ ” The Stud took his hand off Catalina's mouth and prised her thighs apart, readying his sizable hard-on for some shower-sex.

“ _But, I don't don’t know if I can go again so soon._ ” Catalina protested.

“ **I can** ” The Stud replied.

“ _Get off me._ ” said Catalina, trying ineffectually to push him away, " _I’ll get to sore… T-this is rape!_ "

" _ **Not when I make you cum again,**_ " The Stud said disingenuously, " ** _and trust me, you will._** "

" _Can you at least go and get a condom this time?_ " she pleaded, shifting about in an attempt to thwart The Stud’s mating efforts Catalina's struggles were getting irritating, so The Stud reached behind her knee and yanked her leg up, forcing her to stand on one leg. She abandoned her efforts to push him away and put one arm out to balance herself against the wall, wrapping the other around His thick neck. With the hot water still running down their naked bodies, The Stud kept her leg suspended next to his hip with one hand and lined up his large throbbing erection at her moist entrance with the other.

" _ **… No!**_ " With that said, The Stud thrust his manhood into Catalina's tight snatch, making her shriek once again.

The Stud’s strokes were long and hard, making Catalina yelp with each inward thrust. He had his free arm around her waist, pulling her close in to himself, savouring the feel of her tight, MILF pussy. She was already well lubricated and, thanks to the shower water, their bodies made a wet slapping noise every time he slammed his groin into hers.

Catalina's short yelps became long moans as she resigned herself to her fate, wrapping both arms around The Stud’s neck and holding him close to her body. The Stud quickened his strokes in response, feeling her love-tunnel grow more slippery as their semi-consensual mating progressed. Although clearly experienced, she was deliciously tight.

The Stud leaned forward over Catalina's shoulder as her head rolled back, releasing high-pitched moans towards the roof. Nothing could have turned The Stud on more than this, taking Catalina in this most intimate and vulnerable moments. The Stud looked down and admired his new woman, her beautiful flowing hair, her Venus-like hourglass figure, her smooth, toned belly.

Catalina's moans broke into a squeal of pleasure and The Stud felt her pussy muscles contract rhythmically as an orgasm swept through her body. He quickened his deep strokes in response, feeling his own climax starting to simmer at the base of his testicles. The Stud released Catalina's waist and ran His hands across her stomach, up to her incredible fake tits. As she was holding her Lover close to her body, helpless to resist his virile urges.

Catalina began to scratch The Stud’s back in response to his increased tempo, acquiescing completely in her mid-shower assault, her moans becoming ever more breathless as he fucked her harder. The Stud thrust into her more vigorously in response, feeling himself lose control as his own pleasure continued to build in his groin; The Stud was determined to give her another orgasm before he came. And so she did. Another high-pitched squeal of female delight filled the bathroom, and she bucked her hips up and down on The Stud’s groin. Her love-canal aggressively massaged his large cock with rhythmic spasms, begging his manhood to release his potent seed into her depths. A moment later, The Stud obliged.

The overflowing pool of pleasure building in The Stud’s groin reached a critical mass, and with a roar of pure, masculine pleasure, he forced my huge penis all the way up to the gateway of Catalina's fertile womb and released what remained of his heavy testicular payload into her pussy. Catalina seized up in orgasmic shock as his potent liquid pleasure was shot into her feminine innards for the second time in as many minutes. Even so soon after their first fuck, it still felt good to cum inside her again. The Stud almost hyperventilated like an angry bull, revelling in the feeling of Catalina's inner muscles massaging every part of his big dick, squeezing out every last drop of his thick semen, drawing it through her cervix and into her very-soon-to-be fertilised womb.

After several long minutes of such a glorious experience, The Stud eventually ran almost totally empty and slowly pulled out of his latest conquest. Catalina slipped from his muscular arms and slid down the shower wall, panting with exhaustion from the assault. She looked so adorable, freshly fucked in the shower by a real man, and with a gorgeous belly that was soon to bulge with his seed germinating within its depths.

Once The Stud was finished gloating, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a spare towel from the railing, drying himself down thoroughly. Catalina continued to rest slumped down in the shower, too drained of energy to get up and do anything for now. The Stud turned to leave and opened the door.

“ _Wait!_ ” Catalina called to him. The Stud paused and turned back to face her, Catalina had crawled on her hands and knees over the bathroom floor over to The Stud “ _Please tell me we’ll do this again… I… I need this._ ” She then pressed her full lips to his large, flaccid penis, giving it a loving kiss.

" _ **Your phone**_ " The Stud replied, pointing to her Smartphone lying on the floor, " _ **I’m taking your number.**_ "

" _If you don't call me I will hunt you down and rape myself_ " she said with as much menace as a fucked-out horny MILF could manage, " _especially if you get me pregnant._ " The Stud smirked back at her in acknowledgement already knowing he had knocked her up, even if she didn’t.


	12. Cruise Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Len O. for his input for this chapter.

**The Stud** gritted his teeth as he raised the bar off his chest for the one hundredth time. As he let the 502 kg weight crash against the stand he took a deep breath and let his arms hang loosely to his sides. The Stud was working out late at night, he wanted no one around to bother him, it allowed him to get himself ready for his next match. The Stud had been wining so much that he got a title shot for The TNT Championship.

" _God damn, that looked heavy._ " A feminine voice said in awe. The Stud snapped up and came face to face with the source of the voice. In front of him was **Melanie Cruise** (Or Mel as she was going by). The Stud had to admit even in the low light of the gym, Mel was sexy. Her long black hair was taken down to a short buzz-cut, which made her face look more defined and her eyes sparkle. Her body while not super curvy was trim and toned, which was something The Stud could appreciate. Her nice figure was in a tight pair of skinny jeans and a leather jacket. The Stud was so large he was her height while sitting, something that intimidated yet excited Mel. She was the type of woman who oozed proud female sexuality and knew how to use it. " _Mind if we talk?_ " she asked.

“ _ **About?**_ ” The Stud asked.

" _Please don't challenged for The TNT Championship_ " she said exasperated. The Stud took a second to register what she had said, he wanted to make sure he heard her right.

" _ **You want me to not fight Cody?**_ " he asked questioningly with an incredulous look on his face.

" _I was hoping you could just go for another belt_ " Mel responded while batting her eyes. The Stud wasn't having it and shut down all her hopes.

“ _ **I’m gonna fight for TNT Championship… and I’m gonna win**_ ” The Stud said sternly dashing her hopes. " _I know and that’s the problem_ " she clarified. The Stud looked at her before she continued. “ _You’re too good, you’d be such a dominate champ every match you have for that belt would be a squash, the open challenge would mean nothing… how could anyone get signed Like Eddie or Ricky, after you beat them into the ground?_ ” she told him.

The Stud sighed. " _ **Look I know you care a lot about AEW… I mean you did shave your head for it… But off of principal, Cody gave me a shot. I’m not gonna insult him by giving him anything but my all, I have to beat his ass.**_ " Mel heard the conviction in The Stud's voice, and she knew not a lot was going to change his mind. How could she change his mind? How could Cody thought it would be a good idea to callout this incredibly large and incredibly jacked male. Mel saw what The Stud did to guys on the wrestling mat, and that was just for fun. Now she imagined what he would do to Cody with an actual Championship on the line, every thought she conjured up wasn't pretty. Mel looked at The Stud and couldn't help but admire his body. He looked like he was carved from stone, with the way his muscles bulged out. His skin glistened with sweat underneath the lights of the weight room, giving him a glow that made him seem like some Olympian War God. Mel felt herself get a bit wet as her mind quickly drifted to thoughts of what someone with The Stud's body could do to someone like her. What would it be like to be under the sexy powerful warrior? Mel blushed as she realized she had maybe one more chance to physically persuade this man.

The Stud watched as she bent over giving him a clear view into her shirt, showing off her perky breasts. " _Ssssstud_ " she purred out, " _How about we make a deal?_ " The Stud raised his eyebrow with interest, he knew where this was going. " _I know you really want that belt… But what would beating Cody’s ass really do for you?_ " she stated.

“ _ **Get me a nice big pay check**_ ” he said calmly.

" _And potentially get you Fired! If you brutalize AEW’s executive vice president. And we both know the AEW needs you on T.V. making us look good and winning the ratings war_ " she said in a syrupy voice. The Stud did not look convinced as he sat there absorbing her words. " _Plus wouldn't you have more fun beating something else up?_ " she asked him while dropping to her knees in front of him. Time slowed as she took her soft hands and placed them onto his knees. Sliding both of her hands up and down his powerful thighs she looked up to him and asked again, " _Well wouldn't you want to beat something else up… or someone else?_ "

The Stud looked down and as much as he wanted to take her up on her offer right then and there, his cautious side was taking over. " _ **How do I know that you aren't trying to set me up? And just hit me with #SpeakingOut afterwards?**_ " he said while trying to avoid moaning out. Mel had moved from just stroking his thighs to blatantly stroking his giant dick through his shorts.

With her eyes still trained on him she smiled at his cautiousness. But she knew many women would gladly get on their knees for this physically incredible male Mel reached into the pocket of the leather jacket and pulled out her cell phone. With a devilish grin, she activated the camera. " _Hi Stud its me Mel and I'm about to willingly suck off your big beautiful cock_ " she said into the camera. Stopping the recording she handed The Stud the phone. " _Send that to yourself, that way if I decided to fake something, you have proof and something to remember this by._ " she told him with a wink. The Stud took the phone and gladly punched in his number. While he was doing that Mel noticed the large bulge in his pants. Her mouth watered slightly as she noticed how thick it looked straining against his shorts. Reaching her hands up to his shorts she tugged at them, The Stud understood and lifted up allowing her to access her prize.

Each inch that the shorts traveled down caused Mel's jaw and eyes to open up wide. Mel was far from a virgin, actually she was a mother. But even her well-travelled body shook as The Stud fully showed his manhood. Mel took the organ into her hand and gasped at how heavy it felt. " _Jesus!_ " she said low. In her hands, she held a certified horse cock. Like the rest of The Stud, it was intimidatingly big. Mel wished she had a ruler to measure it, but to the best of her knowledge, it had to be at least ten inches, maybe eleven. While the length was impressive the girth was the real star of the show. It was thick comparable to a beer can, and it was topped by a thick mushroom cock head that looked like it was ready to spear her.

Mel fell into a lustful gaze as she looked at the mighty instrument of procreation in her hand. With something more primal and ancient driving her face close to it. Instantly the smell of his sweat and the cock itself hit her nose, usually, she would be repulsed but not today. She didn't have the right to feel repulsed with such a specimen in front of her. She breathed in deeply allowing the smell to turn her on and did her best to plunge the cock into her mouth. Mel was able to get a bit passed the head but that's where she stopped on the first pass. With the head firmly in her mouth, she ran her tongue around it enjoying the salty yet sweet taste of the fleshy treat. Sadly she withdrew it from her mouth and looked up at him. " _God you could kill a bitch with this thing_ " she said excitedly.

" _ **So I've been told**_ " The Stud laughed. Mel looked back down, her resolve kicking in to conquer the monstrous cock. The head was covered in her saliva and was oozing precum. She didn't know if it was her lust-fuelled mind or what she did but it seemed like the cock had grown a bit bigger and thicker. Re-establishing her grip, she plunged forward again. Her second attempt at devouring the cock went better than the first. She was able to get past the head and even further down. Something prideful was driving her to get pushing more and more of that big cock into her throat. Eventually, she stopped her ascension and slowly backed off of the huge cock, sucking in her cheeks along the way. When she reached the base of his head, she started forward this time going a bit faster, as she reached the bottom she reversed course. Each pass over the cock found her adjusting more and more to its sheer size, while her enjoyment rose too.

The Stud found himself moaning as Mel worked his large cock with her mouth. He had his fair share of blow jobs, and Mel was slowly shaping up to be one of the best, based on her sheer enthusiasm alone. The gurgling and smacks she made was a beautiful symphony that only proved to turn The Stud on more, which gave his immense cock a bit more life. Eventually, Mel couldn't force herself down on the big cock anymore because her jaw was too sore. Letting most of the engorged organ out of her mouth she chose to suck on the head. At this point, Mel was sure that The Stud had grown even more, which excited her. Mel felt herself get excited as The Stud moaned as she treated the large head as her personal lollipop.

The Stud couldn't take it anymore and grunted as his hips twitched. Mel's eyes shot open as her mouth started to fill pretty rapidly with The Stud's thick baby batter. She had blown a few guys and when they came, it was fast and something she could swallow. The Stud was not like those guys. Each spurt of cum that shot from The Stud was a thick handful that coated her mouth in a salty flavour. Something deep inside of her mind was compelling her to keep swallowing as The Stud showed no signs of slowing down. Mel was able to handle the first few waves of cum, swallowing it gladly, however, the sheer volume overtook her. Backing off of the erupting dick she let the final wave splash on her clothes, creating white splotches on her black shirt. The Stud's big dick deflated slightly, still looking monstrous as Mel sat on her knees looking up at him in pure lust.


	13. Sex Cruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to L. Olson for his input for this chapter.

At this point, Mel was pondering her next move. The Stud was a very impressive physical specimen, with a perfect cock to match. Looking at the best part of him she thought about what that thing would do to her. Was it possible for a woman to get resized by a huge dick?

While one part of her was asking that ridiculous question, another part took control. With a gleam in her eye, she started peeling off her shirt, revealing a pink sports bra that was being pushed out by her hardened nipples. " _So Stud, how about you fuck me up instead of Cody?_ " she asked while peeling down her tight skinny jeans. The Stud saw the pink panties she had on, and the noticeable dark spot, she was definitely excited. The Stud was not gonna be one to turn down free pussy, especially from woman like Melanie Cruise.

Rising up off of the bench he looked down at her while his cock slowly came to life. " _ **Bend over the bench, Bitch**_ " he commanded while walking around her. To emphasise his point he pushed her down letting her torso rest on the bench, while her tight ass was displayed to the world.

" _Ooh so forceful,_ " she purred as she spread her legs.

" ** _You want it forceful… I can tell_** " he told he while gripping her hips. Taking his cock into his hand he rubbed the tip against her moistened pussy lips.

Mel purred in satisfaction as she responded to The Stud, " _I love forceful, and it looks like you can be very forceful. I need you to ruin me_ " she said while looking over her shoulder. The Stud smiled and threw the plans to go into her slowly out the window. With the tip of his cock nestled into her loins, he brought his other hand to her hips making sure that she could stay very still. With one powerful thrust, he pushed into her, forcing a moan out of her mouth. " _OH GOD YES!!!_ " she yelled out. Even though she was excited Mel didn't realise that The Stud got maybe only a quarter of his big cock into her. While her mouth had been willing to take him in, her lower lips weren't as welcoming.

" ** _Fucking tight_** " he growled out as his dick was being gripped by Mel's pussy, it felt like The Stud was fucking a virgin. With the size of his dick, she might as well have been. Shifting his hips back, his cock pulled out of her, but he shot into her spearing her a bit more this time. Mel once again moaned out at the aggressive treatment. This time the behemoth didn't wait nearly as long before continuing his pace. The Stud's strokes were powerful, each one shaking her tight body with the force of an earthquake. He was so focused on taking out his frustrations on her that he didn't notice her body shaking in his midst. Never had someone treated her like this like an object meant for pure pleasure. The feeling was magical and it forced her to convulse as an orgasm ripped through her. Her hips jerked and spasmed as she fought against his grip, but he didn't relent. " _ **Someone's enjoying herself**_ " The Stud joked as he worked himself into a respectable pace.

" _Oh yes, fuck yes I am_ " she moaned out as her upper body crashed to the bench. Her face now lazily sat where The Stud once sat. With her ass still up in the air, she relaxed and let her favourite fuck toy continue to pound into her. " _Oh yes, fuck yes, keep going. Fuck yes, fuck me with that big cock_ " she kept moaning out as a bit of drool came out of her mouth. Her cries of pleasure were all the fuel that The Stud needed. He kept pushing in and out making her squirm. Licking his thick lips he thought of something fun. He brought his hand up and brought it swiftly to her firm cheek. The supple flesh rippled while Mel screeched in pleasure. " _Oh yes, like that more, more,_ " she panted. The Stud smirked at her response and the way her pussy tightened around him. With express permission, he once again brought his hand down rocking her other toned ass cheek. Mel let her eyes roll in pleasure, she was definitely enjoying the treatment from the man- No!... the God that was fucking her.

Mel was moaning in total bliss, as The Stud pounded into her. The thrusts alone were one thing, but the sting of his hand on her ass was driving her towards the edge. " _Oh God, yes please please keep going I'm so close,_ " she moaned. The Stud smirked as he stopped his slaps but continued his thrusts, making sure to go deep into them. He reached his hand around her thigh and braced his arm against her stomach. Leaning down he pressed his chest to her back while burying himself deep into her. With his weight pressed firmly against her, he guided the two of them down to their knees. Mel found herself with her upper body on the bench and her ass up a bit higher, while The Stud still had his arm against her. Allowing her a second to adjust, he slowly rocked his hips with shallow thrusts. As he started he let his fingers find her now engorged clit, and lightly played with it. Mel couldn't take it and felt her hips surge. What she was feeling now was a completely different feeling. The Stud was a skilled manipulator who teetered the line between teasing and completely fucking her. The way his thick cock spread her to her limits, collided with the pleasure of having her most sensitive area teased.

The Stud felt Mel shake under him, this time it was more intense. She gripped the bench and screamed out, " _Oh fuck! I'm fucking cumming! God damn it! I'm CUMMING!_ " The Stud laughed at her as she shook with pleasure, her hips thrashing as she temporarily lost control of her body. Taking his hand from between her legs he moved to rub her ass as she came down off of her high. With a heavy breath, she turned her head to stare at The Stud. " _T-that… Was… Amazing!_ " she panted out, while her pussy still pulsed against his big cock. The Stud continued to rub her ass while staring down at her. While he had fun fucking the girl, he wasn't finished.

" _ **Just hold still Melanie, I got to cum another time, It’s only fair**_ " he said his smooth sexy voice coming out as he started back up. Mel felt sensitive but allowed this incredible man to have his way with her body. Turning back around she smiled as The Stud continued. He didn't waste any time building his speed up. He didn't care that much about her pleasure at this point in time, to him, she was something of an object to use. With both of his hands around her waist, he ploughed into her. Each time his hips connected with her ass, as the entirety of his length speared her body. Like a well-oiled machine he kept an inhuman pace, shattering the poor woman below him. " _ **That's it you sexy bitch, take this cock. You're the one who wanted it**_ " he yelled as he kept up his pace.

" _Oh God yes, I'm taking it. I'm taking it_ " she screamed.

" ** _You like taking this cock? Huh? Fucking answer me, Bitch!_** " he commanded.

With a shaking body and quivering legs, she responded with lust-filled enjoyment, " _Yes I love taking it, I fucking do, I’m your bitch._ "

" _ **You gonna give me this pussy every time I want it… And I’m gonna want it all the time.**_ " he asked while he continued. By this point in time when he pulled out, he also pulled her towards him, effectively using her as his own personal sex toy.

Mel's eyes essentially rolled back into her head as she moaned. " _Yes, yes, yes. You get this pussy whenever you want. God, you can have it. Fuck me… knock me up!_ " she purred out. For some reason, her agreeing to the arrangement sent him over the edge. A thick load shot from his cock and sprayed into her womb. The Stud’s spunk felt hot as they hit Mel's insides. The Stud moaned out like an animal and rested back onto his knees, as he caught his breath. With The Stud still inside of her Mel shakily pushed herself up off the bench, and let herself come back to her senses. She looked at him with her brain filled with endorphins, and she had a unique thought. “ _T-thank you_ ” said Mel breathlessly. Then with what little energy she had left, Mel said: “ _I-I love you Stud… but I love my son too… And he needs a strong male role model._ ” “ _ **Don’t worry I’ll show him how to be a real man when the time comes, and we can start by giving him lots of little brothers.**_ ” The Stud reassured her, throbbing inside of her to emphasise his point.

Exhausted, Mel's eyes grew heavy. The sensation of her filled pussy, tired body and muscles all served to fill her with a sense of content. Mel fell into sleep, as she still held onto The Stud. “ _ **Now that was a good workout.**_ ” The Stud thought to himself looking at the naked women who he had made his total bitch. He then looked through his phone which was currently on the AEW YouTube channel “ _ **AEW Women's Tag Team Cup Tournament: The Deadly Draw… now this looks very… very… interesting.**_ ” The Stud said as his now flaccid, but still very large penis, twitch with sexual anticipation.


	14. Anna Bae

**Tay Conti** slowly started to wake up in her king size hotel room bed, to the sound of voices. " _Please daddy, no!_ " she hears a woman beg. " ** _Let her fucking see. Show you’re new friend here how much of a little daddy’s slut you really are._** " A deep masculine voice orders.

" _Hello?_ " A still half asleep Tay calls out as she turns on the bedside lamp. " _Anna! What the hell?!_ " It was her best friend here in AEW, **Anna Jay.** They had both decided to share a hotel room together to celebrate Tay get official signed to AEW. Both of them slept naked, but as this was a large size bed they didn’t mind.

" _Tay!... I… can… explain!_ " Anna said in between her loud moans. " _ **Really? Because I think it’s all very clear.**_ " The other voice said.

Tay had no idea of what to make of what's happening. She just woke up in her bed only to see her best friend getting fucked on her hands & knees in the same bed by a huge naked man who looks to have an Incredible Olympian Physique. Not only that, but Anna isn't stopping either. This large muscular man had Anna by the hips to hold her still as he keeps slamming up into her. As she watched this Tay hates herself for it, but seeing this excites her a little.

" _ **God, you're tightening up so much. Does getting fucked in front of your BBF turn you on that much?**_ " The man says. " _Who are you?!_ " Tay calls out. " ** _The Stud… I played a little game of fuck the new girl’s brains out with Anna here. And now I’m your best friend’s fuckdaddy._** " he casually says.

" _W-what?! Anna, is that true?!_ " Tay asks, as if he's not inside of Anna, fucking her right at this moment. " _ **Yeah, Anna. Tell her. Let her know how much you love your daddy’s big cock.**_ " he says, fucking her even harder. Anna’s mind is a blur. she can barely think, and she knows she should stop, but he just fucks her too damn well.

" _Tay... he just... It just feels so good!... I love him!_ " Anna moans out. “ _I'm a terrible friend… But I don't care…. Being watched like this… Is driving me crazy… And I can feel myself… getting close to… Cumming again!_ ”

" _ **Fuck, you getting close again?**_ " The Stud asks. Anna moans a yes in response. " ** _Cum for me! Cum for your daddy! Right in front of your Best Friend!_** " The Stud orders Anna. Anna looks Tay right in the eyes like he wants her too, and Tay's biting her lower lip as she watches Anna get fucked. She fidgets a little bit where she sits, and she keeps glancing down at his large cock. The pleasure is too much for Anna, however. Being forced to look at her friend while her lover fucks her like this sends Anna over the edge, and the ecstasy surges through her entire body, making Anna scream uncontrollably.

" _FUCK FUCK FUCK! I LOVE YOU_ " Anna moans out. Her pussy keeps tightening and loosening around his big cock as she cums. " _Oh my FUCKING GOD! I LOVE YOU DADDY!!!_ " She screams.

" _Anna..._ " Tay says, biting her lower lip as she watches the two of them. Anna screams out one last time as she reaches her climax, unable to hold it in anymore. She keeps riding his cock as it dies off, and Tay sits and watches the entire time. Once Anna is finally finished completely, she falls forward, unable to move or think. " _ **Fuck, Anna. You were amazing...**_ " The Stud tells her, groping her round ass.

 _"How... How did you do that?!_ " Tay asks. " ** _What? Give her the best sex of her life?_** " The Stud cockily responds. " _N-no! Not just that! But getting her to act like... that?!_ " Tay asks. " _ **Well, I didn't finish, so maybe it’s time you find out**_ " The Stud tells her.  
" _I-I..._ " Tay stammers. The Stud gets up and walks over to her side of the bed, meanwhile Anna was still in a euphoric state after her amazing orgasm. Tay doesn't move one inch. " ** _I saw you looking at my big cock. I know you're thinking about what it feels like._** " he says to her. "J _ **ust ask your BBF over there if you want to know.**_ "

" _Anna?..._ " Tay says, looking over at a sill sex drunk Anna. " ** _Or… You could drop to your knees, clean me off with your pretty mouth, and get at this nice cock yourself._** " The Stud whispers to her. To her own surprise, she complies as she slides off the bed and drops to her knees. She smiles as she drops down, looking up at The Stud.

" _I shouldn't do this... I mean, I have a husband but like, you're fucking huge! And you made Anna sound like... that!_ " Tay says, taking his thick cock with one of her small hands. The Stud smirks at her.

" _I think I need to find out first-hand what it's like._ " she says, taking his cock into her hands. It's thick as hell, with bulging veins running down the shaft. Tay can't even give an estimate on how long it actually is, all she knows is that the word " _HUGE_ " pops into her head when she looks at it. Underneath it is a pair of large heavy balls as well. To her surprise, the hair on it is neatly trimmed and kept short. Her husband never trims it, so he's got a bit of a bush. Speaking of him, The Stud is at the very least twice his size...

“ _God!_ ” Tay can't believe she actually thought about that! " ** _Stud will do._** " He tells her. Tay snaps out of it, and close her mouth that she wasn't even aware of it hanging open. " _ **So, biggest you've ever seen? I know it's at least bigger than your husband's.**_ " The Stud says with a smile. Tay tries to look away, but her eyes keep darting back to sneak a glance at it. She just can't even believe that this thing is real!

" _ **Answer me. And be honest.**_ " The Stud commands. " _Yes, it's the biggest one I've ever seen!_ " Tay loudly answers, unable to get her thoughts straight. The Stud smiles even harder at this. " _ **Thought so.**_ " he says. " _ **Go on and work it a little bit. Unless, you want Anna to have all the fun of course?**_ "

Tay bites her lip, and gently wraps her fingers around his thick shaft, and they just barely wrap around half of it. Tay is amazed at just how warm it is. It's an inviting warmth, as if it's welcoming her to come and stroke it. Without needing to be told, Tay slowly begins to work her hands up and down his large shaft, taking in the warmth radiating from his hard cock. " ** _Mmm, your hands are so soft and warm._** " The Stud says, tilting his head back. Tay is honestly a little surprised that just this feels good to him. She’s not squeezing hard, Just gently stroking it.

" _ **Faster!**_ " he orders her. For some reason, Tay obeys without putting up any fight at all. " ** _Good girl..._** " he moans. Something inside of her feels warm because of him saying this. That feeling is followed by shame, obviously. "S _o you'll leave after I’m done right?_ " Tay asks, not stopping. " ** _Of course but… You need to make me cum, first._** " he tells her. “ _Sounds pretty easy, men with me… they don't last long._ ” Tay confidently tells him. " ** _Trust me, I can go for a very long fucking time._** " The Stud says, looking down on her. "I'll leave you just as satisfied, though." he smiles.

" ** _Since you wanna make me cum so fast, why don't you use that pretty mouth of yours? I bet you know how to please a man._** " The Stud tells Tay. " _I think this is more than enough for you Big Boy. Plus, you’d only last seconds in my mouth._ " Tay shoots back. He smirks back at this. " ** _Oh really? Then come here. I feel bad for making you do all the work._** " The Stud says. As he wraps his large muscular arm around her slim and toned waist.

" _What are you doing?_ " Tay asks. " _ **Having a midnight snack.**_ " he calmly tells her. " _Excuse me?!_ " Tay asks again. As The Stud flips her upside down and holds her perfectly sculpted feminine body against his perfectly sculpted masculine one.

Tay awkwardly holds onto his body as The Stud was positioning her pussy right below his face. " ** _Not a single hair, I could get used to this view._** " he says, placing his other hand on her ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. " _Don't get used to it._ " Tay tells him, trying to think about anything else. " ** _Too late, I think we’ll be in this position a lot._** " The Stud tells her.

" _And what makes you say tha-OH!_ " Tay exclaims as The Stud brings her up to his hungry mouth. Tay didn't know what to expect but... God, his tongue! He knows just where to start! It only makes sense for The Stud to be good at this. The way he fucked Anna, he's probably fucked many multiple other women before... The pleasure forces Tay to grab onto His powerful thighs for some leverage, and he just doesn't stop or take any breaks.

" _Fuck!_ " She quietly squeaks. The Stud stops and lowers Tay down a little bit. **_"I knew you'd like it._** " he cockily says to her. " _ **Tell you what, how about we make a little deal?**_ "

" _W-what is it?_ " She asks him. " ** _If you can make me cum with your mouth, then I'll leave your room and never come back._** " The Stud tells her. " _Alright... Sounds pretty eas-_ " Tay starts to say. " ** _But! If I make you cum first, then I get to fuck you however I want. Deal?_** " The Stud tells her.

Tay thinks to herself about it. A man has never made a her finish before them before? Hell, she’d probably just need to suck him off for a little bit before he blows his load! Tay stops, and realize she was seriously just considering sucking this stranger’s cock. God, she was terrible. But if she doesn't, there's no telling what he'll do! To her or Anna,She really has no choice but to go along with it and try her best.

 _"Deal. Better get ready to leave though, I doubt you'll even last 5 minutes._ " Tay says. " _ **Good luck. Can't wait to hear you scream with pleasure.**_ " The Stud says, bringing her back up to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Congratulations to Tay Conti for becoming #AllElite


	15. Bae Conti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jorge C. for his input for this chapter.

The Stud started to lick Tay again, and it catches her off guard. " _Oh Shit!_ " She moans out, grabbing onto The Stud’s muscular legs again. Tay then looks down at The Stud’s big hard cock, and realizes just what she’s gotten herself into. Tay has never even been with a man this big! How the hell was she going to be able to fit this thing into her mouth?! Tay moans out again from the sensation of him licking her, and she then realizes that she needs to stop thinking and start sucking, as much as Tay knows she shouldn't. Tay leans forward as he keeps licking her clit in just the right way, and takes his large cock with her hand. Tay uses her other to prop herself up, and she brings the tip of his huge cock to her mouth. Tay stares down at it, and she starts to get nervous as it looks even bigger up close. Tay then sticks her tongue out, and gingerly licks the tip of his thick dick. This makes The Stud exhale some air out of his nose in pleasure, and Tay starts to lick faster. A strong manly scent is coming off of his big cock. It's not bad at all, but the strength is making Tay’s head a little dizzy.

The Stud’s grip on her ass cheek tightens, and despite wanting to act like it didn't have an effect on her, Tay felt herself get a little more excited. Tay wraps her lips around his wide tip and starts to suck, and it already feels like she has to stretch her jaw more than she’s used to just to get his big tip inside. Tay can hear The Stud moan in response, and she can tell that she’s doing it right. She just has to actually get more of his large cock in her mouth. Tay pushes her head down just a little further, and she feels herself starting to gag on it. Meanwhile, this incredible male making her feel things Tay has never felt with just his tongue.

" _Mmmm... Oh... Fuck..._ " Tay groans out. She wraps her lips around his thick cock again, and this time making herself go further, fighting off the urge to gag. The Stud grabs her ass even harder, and she feels his tongue slide into her pussy, catching her off guard. Tay moans out, but it's muffled due to a thick cock being in her mouth. She keeps bobbing her head, but nothing is making The Stud stop to let her catch up. Without even thinking about it, she stops sucking him off and lean farther down to suck on his big heavy balls.

As Tay does this, she thinks about how she’s never even done this for her husband, but she’s seen it done in porn a million times, so she is assuming men like this. The Stud moans louder because of this, so Tay keeps sucking his large balls while stroking his big cock. " _ **Keep going.**_ " The Stud orders as he goes right back to eating her out. Tay switches from his big balls being in her mouth to going back to sucking his huge cock, using her free hand to play with his heavy balls. But The Stud keeps licking her in all the right places, and Tay’s mind is getting cloudy. This Alpha Male is making Tay feel things she hasn't felt in years. she feels him smack my bubble ass hard, and instead of yelling at him, Tay pushes down further, fitting more of his cock down her throat.

" _ **Take that big fucking dick.**_ " The Stud grunts, spanking her ass again. As if her body is working against her, Tay giggles. Even though his huge cock is in her mouth, Tay giggles like a shy schoolgirl in love. Tay keeps fondling his big balls as she shoves as much of his enormous cock as she can into her mouth. The Stud just keeps going, and he keeps hitting all her most sensitive parts, and even though Tay wishes I could fight it, she starts to feel herself getting close to cumming. Tay starts to suck him off even faster, her gagging getting louder as well. The Stud’s holding her lower body steady by tightening his grip on Tay’s hips and ass so hard that it almost hurts. The pain is actually driving her crazy, surprisingly.

" _ **Cum!**_ " The Stud orders. His voice is gruff, his tongue doesn't stop, and he doesn't let go of her. Tay’s mouth is full of his huge cock, and she’s playing with his big balls with her free hand… And she cums… Hard. Tay has to pull his large cock out of her mouth as to make sure that she don't bite down on it and chip her teeth, Tay grits her teeth together and screams out a long " _FFFFFFFUCK!_ " The warmth spreads through her entire body like an erupting volcano, and the pleasure is almost unbearable. Tay’s entire body quivers in The Stud’s powerful grasp, but he keeps holding her hips steady. The Stud doesn't stop, and as Tay’s orgasm dies off, something in her makes Tay keep sucking his beautiful cock like a sex crazed whore, unable to take it out of her mouth.

Once Tay regains her senses, she realises what she just did. She came hard, and then began suck his giant cock like a sex maniac. She was sprawled out upside down in The Stud’s strong arms, completely naked, and he had ate her out while she sucked his huge cock! Not only that, but he made her cum like never before! Tay starts to think of Jorge. She had just betrayed him by doing this! She knows this is wrong, but that pleasure that he made her feel... I can't deny that her body loved every second of it. Then the realization dawns on me. I just lost the bet. If The Stud can do all that with only his tongue, what all can he do with that monster cock of his? He tosses her back onto the King size bed, with cocky smile is sprawled across his face. " _ **Well, I think you know what happens next.**_ " The Stud tells her.

Tay says nothing in response, and much to her own dismay, she feels her pussy quiver in excitement. It feels as if her own body is betraying her, commanding her to mate with him. She knows she shouldn't be doing this, but fuck, This is all body wants to happen. " _ **Don't worry, I'll be gentle… At first, at least.**_ " he tells her. " _L-look, that was incredible but… I'm a married woman!_ " I ask him.

" _ **Do you think that because you have a husband that I won’t make you MY woman.**_ " he bluntly states. Tay glances at his huge cock, and she just knows that thing is going to tear her in half. She awkwardly lies on her back, not wanting to look at him and face the fact that she’s about to let him inside of her. " ** _Missionary, huh? Good, I get to see how you react when I slide my big cock into you._** " The Stud says, getting in between her smooth legs. The Stud spreads them further, and Tay lets him. He pauses right before entering her, rubbing the tip of his thick cock against the entrance of her dripping wet pussy.

" _ **Beg.**_ " The Stud orders.

Tay’s lip quivers. " _P-please..._ " she whispers.

 ** _“Please?_** ” The Stud questions.

“ _Please… fuck me._ ” Tay begs.

The Stud smirks, and slowly slides his giant cock inside of her. Tay tries to keep a straight face, but he's too big to keep calm about. She bites her lower lip to try and stop herself from moaning, but to no avail. " _Oooooooh Fuuuuuuuck..._ " Tay lets slip out.

" ** _Fuck... Anna, you just gonna let Tay here do a better job at taking Daddies cock than you?_** " The Stud says, looking over at Anna who had been watching and play with herself this whole time. Anna gets up on the bed and craws over to the two of them and pulls Tay into a loving embrace. They look at each other eye to eye, like they can see into each other’s souls. Anna breaks the silence “ _I'm so happy daddy wants to make you his daughter too, now we’ll be closer than best friends… closer than Sisters._ ” Before Anna starts passionately making out with Tay, and what’s more Tay kisses Anna back with the same passion, as The Stud starts to fuck her.


	16. TayJayBae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to J. Conti for his input for this chapter.

Anna Jay dropped to her knees. While The Stud uses his huge cock to slowly fuck Tay Conti, she sucks on his heavy balls. " ** _Fuck, this is amazing. Both of you so willing to make daddy happy? I'm so damn lucky._** " The Stud says. He reaches down and grabs a fistful of Anna's hair and pushes her down on his balls further, and to her own surprise, she takes it with ease, not gagging at all.

" _ **God...**_ " he moans. Anna can't believe it, but she feel jealous of Tay taking her daddy’s cock deep inside of her, so she started to suck his balls with more enthusiasm.

" ** _Don't get too greedy Anna. Let your Tay have some fun._** " The Stud tells her. Anna giggles, and keeps sucking his balls obediently. The Stud grabs onto Tay’s hips and starts to bounce her back and forth on himself; she was taking his cock with more ease than Anna did on her first time. Anna reaches down and begins to play with herself, rubbing in between her legs. The Stud puts one of his powerful hands on the back of her head and guides her more, although she really doesn't need it. Anna is looking up at him eagerly as she services his big balls, wanting to make sure he's properly pleased. The Stud runs his large hand along Tay's hip and scoops it under her ass as he gives her a squeeze. He then looks down at Anna. " ** _You gonna get up here or what?_** " he asks. Anna rises to her feet, and stands and watches as he slowly slides his cock inside of her best friend, she’s taking it eagerly, biting her lip and looks back at him.

" _Oh F-fuck… I've never… had a cock… this BIG!_ " Tay moans. " ** _Trust me, you'll love it._** " The Stud tells her. " _I know… I will._ " Tay says back, a small moan slipping out as he pushes all of his cock inside of her. Watching him start to dominate her friend just like he does her, turns Anna on. So Anna moves one of her hands to his handsome face and turns The Stud's head to face her, then she shoves her tongue into his mouth. The Stud and Anna start wildly making out as he fucks Tay. All three can hear his cock slapping in and out of her as she moans in pleasure.

" _Papi!_ " she lets slip out.

The Stud laughs as his tongue dances around in Anna’s mouth. He spanks her hard across the ass, and she screams out in pleasure. Tay grabs onto the silk bed sheets to try and bear with the feeling. It hurts, but the pain fades fast and is quickly replaced with pure pleasure. Tay would want to deny it, but his big cock feels good. In fact, it feels really good. " ** _You look so hot right now._** " The Stud says, pushing himself as deep as he can go inside of Tay. He started off slow, letting Tay get used to his full size. Now, he pushes every last inch inside of her at a faster pace. Tay grabs onto his large wrist as he keeps fucking her.

" _ **You're so wonderfully tight Tay. God, your husband must be small as fuck compared to a real man, huh?**_ " The Stud mocked as he fucked her. Tay moans at this, and for just a second she felt disgusted with herself. She got turned on because he compared Jorge to himself, when he knows he's obviously much bigger. But the she realised all he was doing was telling her the truth. The Stud starts fucking Tay even faster and her legs wrap around his hips on their own. " ** _Just let it out. Let me know how great it feels. I know acting like you don't like this is eating you up inside._** " he tells her. His cock just keeps hitting all Tay’s deepest parts, and each thrust sends a wave of pleasure through her body again and again.

" ** _Tell the truth Tay, I'm better than your husband. Tell me I fuck you better than he could ever even dream of._** " The Stud orders her. Tay wraps her legs even tighter now, and it's getting too much for her to handle. She can't deny it anymore, his cock feels amazing. She should feel ashamed of herself, but all she can feel is this desire to keep having his giant cock come in and out of her. " _Fuck! You feel so good! So FUCKING GOOD!_ " Tay screams out. " _You're bigger and better than my husband! Fuck, you're so much bigger than him!_ " Tay moans.

" _ **Good fucking girl.**_ " The Stud says. Tay feels herself tighten around his big cock after he calls her this. She was never like this. “ _What is the incredible male doing to me?!_ ” Tay thinks to herself.

" ** _You like that, huh? Being called good girl? You’re Papi’s little slut._** " The Stud tells her. " _Fuck!_ " She screams. He lifts himself up and uses his free hand to grope her tit. Tay grabs onto his hand and make him squeeze it harder, her other hand gripping onto his wrist. The Stud looks her deep in her eyes as he pumps his large cock in and out of her. " _God, you're huge!_ " Tay squeals. " _ **Take this cock, little girl. You know you fucking love It.**_ " he growls. " _Yes! Please Papi! Give it to me!_ " she yells. " ** _You tried to act all tough for Anna, but you just became my little slut pretty fast just like Anna, didn't you?_** " he asks her. " _Yes! I couldn't help it!_ " Tay tried to defend herself. " _You just feel so fucking amazing!_ "

" _ **Your Pussy feels so fucking nice, baby. Tight and warm as hell.**_ " The Stud tells her, pinching her nipple. Tay lets go of his wrist and hand and grab onto his wide back, digging her nails into his skin. In response, he starts to pound her pussy even harder. Tay’s legs are wrapped tightly around The Stud, and the room is filled with the sounds of our grunts and our bodies slapping together. It feels raw and animalistic, and it's the best sex Tay had ever had. The Stud’s not wearing a condom, and nothing in Tay wants to make him pull out and put one on. Not like there's any in her hotel room that would fit him.

The Stud then leans forward and starts sucking and kissing on Tay’s neck, and she can only scream incoherently in response. " _ **We’re gonna do this again after we're done tonight, with Anna too, you got it?**_ " he tells her. " _I got it! I'll fuck you every fucking day! Ten times a day! Just keep fucking me!_ " Tay screams out. Her pussy tightens on his cock even harder at that. Tay’s never been with another woman before, but it sounds so exciting. " _ **Let’s switch up.**_ " The Stud says. Tay doesn’t want the pleasure to end, but she also would never want to go against him. " ** _You're gonna get on top of me and Anna’s gonna give me her pussy to eat._** " he orders.

The Stud pulls out of Tay and lays down on the bed and both beauties scramble on top of him. The position feels a little awkward at first, but as Tay slides down onto his huge cock, and Anna feels The Stud’s tongue enter her, it suddenly feels right. It feels like he's showing them off to the world as he fucks them both, and it turns them on even more. " _Fuck! Anna, I can see why you kept riding him when I woke up!_ " Tay says, with them both giggling. The Stud starts to fuck her even faster, and with that, Tay’s moans pick up as well. " _Fuck me! Jesus Christ, why does it feel so damn good?!_ " she exclaims. He spanks her again and again, a red mark forming on her ass. " _Oh my fucking GOD!_ " Tay keeps moaning louder and louder, and she keeps screaming out more and more obscenities mixed with her calling him- " _Papi!_ " Tay screams.

  
" _Oh Fuck, you gonna cum for Daddy already?_ " Anna says. Tay nods wildly in response. The Stud grabs onto her hips and slams into her. Hard. Again. And again. And again. Her moans and screams sound like she's being murdered, but you could tell she was in pleasure just from looking at her. " _Fuck me! Fuck me, please! Make me cum! Papi!_ " Tay yells out. As she watches her friend climax as Anna’s own orgasms hits. At the same time The Stud’s movements become more erratic. Tay screams loudly again and again, before they start to die off into quiet moans. " _I came... I came so hard..._ " Tay moans. As Anna fell off the The Stud’s face, his powerful hands clamped down on Tay’s hips and ass. Without needing to be told, Anna crawled back over and started licking her love juices off The Studs face as he was using Tay to stroke his own large cock.

Tay watches as his face contorts into one of pleasure as finally, he begins to shoot rope after rope of hot cum deep into Tay’s womb. It feels like he was cumming for hours, unloading everything that he had stored inside of him into Tay’s sexy little body. Once he finishes, all three of them fall back onto the silk bed, panting heavily. Tay and Anna look at each other, now they were closer than sisters, both in love with the same amazing man and both now have plenty of his cum inside of themselves.

" _Jesus, you came so much..._ " Tay says, touching Anna’s face with her fingers, as both women start kissing each other with passion. **_"You two little sluts drained daddy._** " The Stud says, laughing. " ** _Now go clean daddy’s cock up. We're gonna a lot more fun today._** " The Stud tells the both of them. Tay and Anna both look at each other and smile. Without saying a word, they both head down to his throbbing member to clean the sticky mess off it. The Stud looked down at his naked slut’s Tay & Jay cleaning his cock, both of whom he had made his total cock drunk bitches. Smiling as the sight of these sexy beauties made his large, flaccid penis, twitch and harden with sexual anticipation. As their long night of sexual euphoria was just getting started.


	17. The Stud is Cuming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to B. Phillips, for his input for this chapter.

The Stud was back stage searching for a certain person’s locker room. He had just seen a woman with the most incredible body he has ever seen, he knew he had to have her. The Stud finally found the door he wanted, without waiting he let himself in. Before him was a stunningly toned chocolate female, with silver white hair. Her outfit was a tight red top & shorts, wonderfully showing off her large breasts and hugging nicely to her thick backside. It wasn't just her appearance that was gorgeous, but literally her whole well toned muscular body was almost a match for The Stud’s on its own. " ** _Jade Cargill..._** " The Stud spoke with a smirk, moving calmly forward, making sure to get between this stunning beauty and the door. " _Yeah, do I know yo-_ " Jade replied, turning around to greet whoever it was who thought they could just walk into her locker room, but stopped as she came face to face with a handsome and muscular white god " _W-who are you??_ "

" _ **Me? Heh... Name’s Stud... The Stud, let me introduce myself...**_ " He said, giving a wink. As he reached down, slowly unzipping his pants so he could fish out his big white cock. Taking the opportunity to stroke himself and gaze at the large, sexy body on display from the gorgeous chocolate woman standing in front of him. Now Jade's jaw dropped in complete shock. " _W-what are you do... GOD DAMN!!!_ " She gasped again in shock, seeing that thick piece of man-meat he was pumping. Revealing in that instant she was looking at by far the longest and thickest cock she's ever seen in not just her life, but in any of wildest sex dreams. " _It's... That's huge!!_ " Jade stated the obvious, staring in awe as she bent over forward just ever so slightly for a better look. " _How?... I didn’t think a man possess... could ever have one that fuckin' BIG!_ "

" _ **Heh... Maybe it’s time you found out how?**_ " He chuckled again. " ** _Now you better listen good, Because I’m going to tell you exactly how this is gonna wor-_** " He was about to tell her how he was going to have his way with her. But Jade actually invited herself to get the ball rolling. Reaching down to hold his rock hard length in her hand, gently running up and down as if to test it. " _It’s... This is real!_ " Jade marvelled in a hushed tone. Her eyes locked onto his white rod as she slowly lowered herself downward, getting into a squatting position and at the same time giving the man she was in front of an even better view of her large cleavage.

" _The size... The thickness... And the colour too... It's... It's just… completely... Mmmm even the smell is enticing._ " She admitted, sounding as if she'd been hypnotised just by the sight of this huge cock. Letting her hand roam up and down the long shaft before she finally looked up at The Stud. " _You gotta let me have a taste. Please, you just gotta... please don't make me beg._ ” She said, sounding like she wasn't planning on taking no for an answer here either.

" _ **Well… Since you said please**_ " He grinned, pleasantly surprised by the willingness of this statuesque woman but since it was what he was planning to do with her anyway, he happily rolled with it. He was soon rewarded with not just her pumping hand, but her leaning her white haired head in so she could start to run her tongue across the wide tip of his large pole. " _ **Mmmmm... I see you take what you want. Mmmm... I like that in a woman**_ " The Stud said, moaning his approval as he watched that tongue probe over the top of his large bell-end. Soon she was exploring around it for a swirling motion all the way around. Her hand still stroking off the shaft as she did so. A slight groan escaping her as she pulled briefly away, only to go straight back in with around lick around the crown before once again siding over the slit.

" _It’s mmm... It's been so long mmm… Too long mmm... Since I've been satisfied mmm... By a real dick mmm… And never one like this mmm._ " She stated with surprising honestly, as if her eagerness to get a piece of this huge cock wasn't an indication already of apparent sexual frustration. Whatever the reason, she was certainly down for some action here. Proven by how her next move was to take not just that bell-end but a couple of inches between her full and lovely lips. " _Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm..._ " Causing herself to groan as her lips stretched around the thickness, and The Stud to moan with a grin as she started to work her oral hole onto his mighty manhood. Sliding downward, just meeting her hand that carried on stroking his vast inches, before smoothly raising upward. Teasing pulling off but stopping just mid-way on the crown so she could venture back down with another muffled groan as she took that fat rod into her mouth.

" _ **Mmmmm... Yes... worship my fucking cock Jade..."**_ The Stud said, watching this chocolate Amazon woman start to bob her gorgeous face up and down on his big white cock. He loved the feel of those ripe lips grinding back and forth along his big fuck-stick. As well her nicely warm and damp mouth which already felt very accommodating to his size even at this early stage. " _ **Mmmmm for a girl who said she ain't been gettin' the good stuff... Mmmmm... You suck cock real nice… what a waste!**_ ” He said back-handedly as he watched his inches be slurped in to vanish between her full lips before soon reappearing as she used a steady and very pleasurable rhythm on his cock. Feeling her saliva start to be applied onto his member from the motion that from his experience did not appear to be from a woman who was a novice to dishing out oral sex.

" _Mmmmmphhh... Mmmmmm! Mmmmm hmmmmm..._ " Jade groaned as she sucked on the huge cock of a man she has only just met. The fact of which made her sucking his cock even hotter to the both of them. In fact, Jade was so turned on she switched her grip. Now with Just a couple fingers around the base of him to slide even more of those fat inches into her mouth. Making him groan out in delight as her mouth hungrily and skilfully takes in far more cock than even the most experienced of porn slut could handle. " _Mmmmmm... Hmmmmmphhh mmmmm..._ " Saliva now dripping off both her chin and the shaft she's working off. Strands breaking off and landing into her cleavage and the exposed tops of her big tits. Only making them look even hotter considering the outline of her hardened nipples can just be seen though her outfit.

" _ **Mmmmm! Underneath that Amazon body. You're just a little sexy freak, aren't you?**_ " The Stud chuckled as he watched the blowjob going on that's making him moan. With a loud 'pop' Jade lifted her head up and off, licking her lips as she gazed at the shaft she'd had deep in her mouth. " _No... It's you... You are already the only one to has actually lasted beyond one of my Blow Jobs..._ " Jade said, sounding again like she was in some kind of sex-driven trance. " _I... I can’t explain it... Something deep within me… As a proud black woman… I just gotta worship this giant white cock... I... I want you to breed me with it!_ "

“ **Be careful what you wish for** ” The Stud said with a perverted smirk, stepping back. " ** _Now! Get that tight little outfit of yours off, and then get your fine ass over to that wall and put your hands on it._** " With a shockingly quick nod of agreement, Jade stood up from the locker room floor and reached back behind her neck. Sliding the red shimmering top of her outfit, slowly up her curvaceous frame. Her large, rounded tits bouncing free as she pulled her top off, before her top even hit the floor she was sliding her shorts down her strong legs and soon enough showing off her already looking a little wet snatch, Waxed completely smooth and already looking very inviting as she stepped out of it to leave her in just red high heeled shoes, her earrings and a sliver chain around her neck.

" _S-so are... you not gonna use a rubber?... while we... You gonna fuck me raw?_ " She asked, glancing back at The Stud, who had his eyes on her ass, as she moved as instructed over to the bare wall. Placing her hands on the wall as she bent over, legs nicely spread and in perhaps uncharacteristic to her usual nature openly offering up herself to the handsome man she's only just met. " _ **Yes!, but you’re a strong woman you could TRY and stop me… stop this… if you wanted to...?**_ " The Stud replied, before letting his actions speak for him. Using the free hand to line up his cock with her entrance, so his tip was just kissing her love lips. All without putting on a condom.

Jade’s shook her head as her whole body did a small shiver and she let out something between a whisper and a deep moan “ _Ahhh mmm… please... Take... Fuck me... Fuck me Master!... FUCK YOUR NEGRESS!!!_ ”

The Stud with a firm push easily sending his inches nicely deep into the warm, wet and tellingly welcoming love tunnel of the great athlete that he’d managed to willingly offer up her sex.


End file.
